Opposites Attract
by Monkeypie982
Summary: Aliyah is the sweet, shy and smart new girl... Paul is the temperamental, hot headed, and daring jerk. Two opposites; what will happen when Paul imprints? Will they fall in love? Fight? Will Aliyah even approve of Paul? (Set after Breaking Dawn.)Please give it a read I'm rubbish at summaries. Rated T just to be safe. PAUL/OC
1. CHAPTER 1: FRESH START

_Aliyah is the sweet, shy and smart new girl_... _Paul is the temperamental, hot headed, and daring jerk. Two opposites; what will happen when Paul imprints? Will they fall in love? Fight? Will Aliyah even approve of Paul? (Set after Breaking Dawn.)Please give it a read I'm rubbish at summaries._

**Aliyah is pronounced; A-leah, A-li-ya, Al-e-a**

**CHAPTER ONE: FRESH START**

Today is my first day at a new school. I'm worried, I didn't fit in, in my old school and I didn't start in the middle of a year back there. I'm the girl who you would probably label as call 'nerd'. I find it hard to make friends; I'm incredibly shy and since I'm smart people tend to think I'm just a teachers pet. My glasses don't help add to the whole 'nerd' situation either. So yes there you have it; I'm a nerd with no friends. A loner. A loser.

My parents and I moved from our comfy home in London to the small town of La Push just a few weeks ago and as much as I'm glad for a fresh start I'm nervous here will be worse than before. In my old school I did get bullied a lot and that's why we moved, my parents wanted me to have a better childhood ad they put it. I still think it was a bit of an extravagant move moving to a completely different country. I'd lived in England with my parents my entire life but they seemed to think it was best for a proper fresh start. I'm determined to fit in here but at the same time I'm not going to change who I am. So what if I like to read? If I enjoy the peace and quiet of the library? Or if I get straight A's?

"Bye Mum- I mean _Mom._" I say as I head out the door. I hear her laugh as I close the door behind me. She had offered to walk me to school but I was going to have trouble fitting in as it was. I was not about to commit total social suicide. I was nervous. The first thing that made me nervous was in America they had no school uniform and after an hour of trying to pick what to wear I'd settled for a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with a cardigan. I had my backpack stocked with books and I'd left my jet black hair in its usual straight style.

I knew the way to the school since it was literally a five minute walk from our house. I wish the walk was longer so I had more time to think but before I knew it 'La Push High School' was right in front of me. It wasn't very big but it was still big enough for me to get lost inside. Most of the kids who went here were Quileute so I would stick out like a sore thumb. Their tan copper skin was the opposite of my pale English shade, even from a distance you would know I wasn't from here. I took a deep breath and headed into the main office.

The receptionist looked kind. One look at me and she said. "You must me the new girl, Aliyah Jackson?"

"Yes, am I in the right place?"

She smiled at me kindly "What an adorable accent, English right?" I nodded "Yes you're in the right place. Here's your schedule. Come to me if you have any issues."

"Thank you." I said taking the schedule and heading off to try and find homeroom.

I'm lost and I'm late. I've never been late for anything before. I'm, always organised and early. Why did I have to get lost? The bell went five minutes ago and I still have absolutely no idea where I am. This place is like a maze, I wish I had a map or something.

After another ten minutes of walking I luckily bump into a teacher who points me in the right direction. When I get to homeroom, as expected everyone stares.

"Are you Miss Jackson?" The teacher asks. She doesn't look to angry since she knows it's my first day but I still feel bad about being late.

"Yes ma'am." I reply tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Take a seat anywhere." She tells me turning back to whatever she was looking at on her desk. There are only three spare seats. Two near the back and one right at the front. Normal I like to hide at the back but since the surrounding seats are a group of rather big boys who all seem to friends I opt for the seat at the front. I take a seat and quickly pull out my books focusing on the work, since homeroom has finished and it's now English Lit. Literature is one of my favourite subjects I love to read and write. I've already written a page and a half when another late comer bursts in. He's big like the boys sat at the back and he looks as though he's full of anger and never smiles.

"Paul Lahote! I'm sick of you being late. Once more and I'll have you writing out lines, understand?" The teacher lectures him.

He just glares at her. "Can I sit?"

"Don't speak to me with such disrespect."

"Whatever, sorry." He's not sorry and we all know it.

The teacher seems to know it's the best she's going to get though so just instructs him to "sit."

He heads to the back of the room and sits with the other tough looking boys. Paul is the scariest of them all. I think they must be on steroids or something because no normal seventeen year olds are that big and muscled. Luckily as he walks past he doesn't notice me. I continue with my work as before forgetting the interruption to the lesson.

"Very good." The teacher praises looking at my work. "You read this before?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Well done. I wish others would work as hard as this. " She says in a louder voice hinting at the other students.

Cough "nerd" cough I hear I student behind me say. I guess it isn't going to be that different here after all.

Next lesson is algebra. Which goes by quickly. Afterwards I head up to the library to spend my break since I've made zero friends and have no-one to hang around with. My first day wasn't going too well. First I was late, then labelled nerd and now I'm alone. I hate that people think its okay to bully me just because I'm smart I can't help that I know the answers.

"hey." I look up from the book I'm reading tucked away in the corner of the library to see a girl standing over me with a smile on her face. She was tall and slim with the Quileute skin and dark hair which was in a long braid down her back.

I smile at her. "Hey."

"I'm Beatrice. I know it's a totally stupid name but I was named by my nana. Just call me Bea."

"Hi, I'm Aliyah but you can call me Leah or Ali."

She grinned taking a seat next to me. "You're english? Sweet."

"Yeah we moved here a few weeks ago."

"I've lived here my entire life! It's not very interesting here."

"Something interesting must happen." I felt like talking to her was easy and I wasn't quite so shy as I usually was.

"Well there is the 'protectors.' They're this group of boys. Every now and again someone will miss a few weeks of school and then when they come back they look as though they're been on steroids and start hanging around with the others. They call themselves 'the protectors' whatever that means."

"I think I know who you're talking about. There is a bunch of big scary looking boys in my homeroom. I think I caught the names of a few, Paul, Embry, Jacob?" I say uncertainly as to whether or not it's the same group.

"Yes that's them. Anyway what are you reading."

"Shakespeare." I look down slightly she'll probably hate me like the others now thinking I'm a big fat nerd.

"I love Shakespeare! He's my favourite."

I had made a friend. Bea sat with me at lunch and I found out she was in a few of my lessons too. Today I'd be able to go home and tell my parents I made a friend without lying to them. Maybe this was the fresh start I needed after all. All I wanted was one good friend and it looked like I had found that already. I was starting to like La Push a lot more.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. School is bearable now I have a friend. Sure, some kids still make fun, I got tripped in the hall the other day and there was a rude note on my locker but now I have someone else to deal with it with. Bea's had the same teasing her whole life and is glad to have a friend. She's actually really cool; I just wish people would leave us alone. At least we hadn't had any trouble from that big group of boys I would be terrified. Bea and I spent our lunch and break hidden in the library where no-one else was around and after school we would hang out together.

I loved to go to the beach here or in the woods that surrounded it. Everything was so calm and peaceful here. Life may not be perfect but it sure didn't suck as much as it used it. I now had a little happiness. My parents have noticed it too and are glad we moved, I am too.

**well, what did you think? Let me know. Please, please review I've already written the first four chapters so will update fairly quickly to begin with :) **


	2. CHAPTER 2: HISTORY PROJECT

**CHAPTER TWO: HISTORY PROJECT**

After two weeks of attending La Push High I think I've finally found my place. Now I've been here a little while the teasing has died down, I'm not such a novelty anymore and I find it easy to just blend into the background. The only person I really have a problem with now is a girl called Hailey or as I liked to call her Barbie and her little group of minions. She was horrible to just about everyone though. She had died bright red hair and caked her face with make-up wearing a mini skirt and heels to school everyday. She was one of the popular but as long as I stayed hidden from her I was okay.

Bea and I had become closer and were now best friends. My parents approve of her and are glad I've finally got a real friend who's not just using me to do their homework for them. (Yes that has happened before – twice.)

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Bea asked me as we sat in our history room waiting for the other students and the teacher to arrive. We tended to get to lessons early since Hailey wouldn't dream of actually going into a classroom early in case she got labelled as 'nerd'. Since we already had that label we didn't care.

"Sure. My parents are out if you want to come over and order Pizza." I told Bea.

"That sounds awesome. My nana won't mind." It turns out Bea never knew her dad as he left when he found out her mum was pregnant and her mum died in childbirth. Bea was raised by her nana as she had no other relatives.

I opened my mouth to speak but the buzzer went off so I pulled my books instead. Other students started to arrive and Bea and I discussed what movies to watch until Mr Buckley arrived.

He cleared his throat as he entered. "Today we're going to start our projects." He told the class who responded with a groan. "they will count for 70% of your final grade and since I can't trust you I've put the groups together." The class groaned again. He started to list who was in what group. I was not happy about my group, I was with Barbie (Hailey), Paul Lahote, Jacob Black, Jessica Bradley. Everyone else was with at least one person they got on with but since me and Bea both had the highest grades sir thought it would be unfair if we were on the same team.

I grabbed my books off my desk and headed off to where my group had gathered at the back. Paul and Jacob were both 'steroid kids' and Jessica and Hailey were both 'plastic kids' so I guessed everyone in my group would hate me- yay.

I dumped my books down on the desk only to get glared at my Hailey. She turned her nose up at me and started to inspect her nails.

"Hey, Ali is it?" The boy called Jacob asked me. I was surprised he even talked to me.

"Yeah. Jake right?" I asked hoping to god I hadn't mixed him up with the Paul boy.

"Yes, and this is Paul." He gestured to his friend who was glaring angrily out the window. At the sound of him name his face turned towards us and I couldn't help but flinch a little. I'd heard stories about him and his temper. As he looked up he looked right at me. He must be around six foot where I was barely past five foot, he towered over me and I felt intimidated. I felt as though I couldn't look away until his eyes released me. As he looked at me I noticed his face change a little the sullen look disappeared and was replaced with a slight smile. I managed to rip my eyes away from his intimidating stare and look down to the ground. Paul Lahote was smiling at me? I don't think so, he was making fun of me and I didn't like it. I saw Jacob nudge Paul under the table and grin at him that confirmed to me they had some kind of joke about me going on.

"So..." Hailey eventually said breaking the silence that had come over our group. "Since we got the nerd she can do the work and we'll take credit."

I think Paul actually growled a little then. "Don't call her a nerd. She's not doing everything."

"You don't mind do you?" Hailey asked me tapping her fake nails on my desk.

I opened my mouth to speak but Paul cut over me "I said she's not. You can't treat her like that." Was he seriously sticking up for me? I'm gobsmacked, maybe they are protectors after all. No, of course not this didn't happen often I'd seen the amount of fights Paul gets into and I've only been here two weeks.

"I can treat her how I want. What's the point of having a nerd if we can't use her?"

Hailey's words hurt me a little but clearly they got to Paul more because he practically yelled at her. "Don't call her that!"

Jacob put a hand on Paul's chest and I noticed for the first time that he was shaking. "Enough." Jacob warned. Paul got up and stormed out of the room at that point. Just a few minutes later a piecing howl sounds not too far from the school making me jump and almost fall out of my chair.

It seemed as though me and Jacob would be doing all the work anyway. We'd agreed to meet up at the public library on Saturday to get started. Jacob wasn't too bad actually. He was kind and funny. Paul on the other hand I still wasn't sure about I don't understand why he left during the lesson all I know is his shouting and shaking and growling scared me whether he was defending me or not. Hailey and Jessica as always were the same old b!tches.

Me and Bea spent the night watch the chickflicks and eating popcorn. I told her what had happened in history and she was just as confused as me. I wasn't too worried about it though it was common knowledge Paul was extremely hot headed.

It was weird for the next few days I kept seeing Paul everywhere and he was always staring at me. I also saw this wolf a few times from my bedroom window. It just sat in the forest gazing at the house.

That Saturday Jacob kept true to his word and turned up at the library. Though I'd had a feeling he wasn't going to show. He found me in the corner of the room, my nose buried in a book, sat on the floor against the radiator. The weather wasn't so good here, I was freezing.

"Hey" He said softly as he approached.

"Oh Hi. I say looking up." Since I hadn't thought he was actually going to come I had started without him. I had already found all the books that would help us and had them in a pile next to me. I handed the top one to Jake.

"Thanks." He said taking a seat next to me. As he moved I noticed someone had been standing behind him. Paul. Don't get me wrong I'm sure he's a nice guy and all but he scared the crap out of me. He scares me more than Hailey and that girl has claws. Earlier Paul got into a fight in the parking lot before school with some boy (god only knows what about) and the boy ended up having to take a trip to A&E.

"Hi, Ali." He said and despite his voice being gentle I still flinched at the sound of it- surprised he was actually talking to me.

"Hi." I gave him a small wave before turning back to the book and writing notes into a notepad.

"You look nice today." He said reaching for one of the books and sitting down on the floor besides me. He was so close we were almost touching. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I can't believe he came here just to make fun of me. We were supposed to be studying not commenting on my appearance. I ignored the comment pretending not to have heard it.

We worked in silence then. It felt awkward. I was okay with Jake but I felt nervous around Paul, he was so intimidating and scary. I flinched every time he moved. I was also aware that half of the time Paul was staring at me. I couldn't understand the expression on his face and tried to keep my head down even though I could feel his stare burning into the back of my skull.

We had decided to do our project on the American civil war. Since I wasn't bought up here I didn't know much on the subject I found myself concentrating hard. I almost jumped out of my skin when Jacob's voice broke through the silence. "I've got to get to work now, see you guys later." It was an innocent enough statement but it scared me because I knew it meant I would be left alone with Paul.

"Bye. See you round." I told him as he got up to leave. I glanced at my watch. It was four meaning we had only been here an hour. I would stay another half hour then make my excuse to get away from Paul saying that my parents wanted me home in time for dinner.

"Bye. See you at the bonfire tonight Paul."

"Bye."

If the silence was uncomfortable before, after Jacob left it would have been more comfortable to sit nails. Luckily I could use the excuse that you weren't supposed to talk in library's to not have to talk to Paul. The only sounds was the tip tapping of the rain outside, I could tell it must be getting quite heavy by the speed of it, and mine and Pauls breathing. It seemed as ones in the library, the libarian wasn't even here at the moment since she had popped out on her break telling us all to 'behave' before she left. Due to the weather everyone else was probably staying at home in the warmth.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder boomed through the silence that surrounded us. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips. I was terrified of thunder. When I was just a young child there was a thunder and lightening storm and the thunder shook the entire house. I was so scared but my parents were asleep. I remember that it actually made a vase fall of the table and smash. Ever since that day I've been terrified of storms.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked and for once he seems nothing but concerned. It's as though he actually cares about it. Pfft. Whatever.

"Yeah I just have astraphobia." He looked puzzled. "It's the fear of storms."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We get them here all the time and nothing bad ever happens." His face was full of sympathy although he clearly wasn't scared of the storm at all. Paul was tough.

I opened my mouth to reply but another thunder cracked through the air. And in that same moment all the lights went out. I felt the heater behind me start to cool and there was no longer the buzzing sound of the librarian's computer.

"It must be a powercut." Paul announced. "We'll have to stay here and wait it out."

Great I was trapped in a building with the scariest person in a thunderstorm- which I'm scared of. I'm literally shaking in my boots.

**Hoped you liked please review. xoxo**


	3. CHAPTER 3: POWER CUT

**Thank you to anyone who has read, followed, reviewed or favorited. I've got a history project due so I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow or not but if I don't there indefinably will be one on Thursday. Enjoy. **

**CHAPTER THREE: POWER CUT **

"I'm going to go find some candles" Paul told me. I nodded and he got up and walked away.

I was literally shaking I was so scared. It was dark, I couldn't see anything and I was all alone. I didn't even have the company of Paul anymore since he was rummaging around in the office. He scared me but I would rather be with him than alone he seemed to know what to do and his calm helped me out a bit.

I stood up and looked out the window. It was dark and hard to see much but I could tell that the power had gone everywhere and that the rain was hammering down heavily. A flash of lighting shot across the sky lighting everything up for a few seconds. I saw the pools of water that had started to form on the street and the faint glows from the windows where people had candles lit.

Something warm touched my shoulder and I almost screamed again until I realised it was Paul. He had his hand full. He dropped everything to the floor and began to light some candles he had found. Once there was light again I began to inspect the other things he had found; a bag of marshmallows, a flashlight, a bottle of water and the matches he had used to light the candles. I pulled my phone out of my pocket only to find the network was down and I had no signal.

"How long do you reckon this will last?" I asked Paul.

"I don't know, we had a power cut last year and it lasted a while." I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to be here long, I was terrified. "Don't be scared." He almost begged.

"I can't help it." I say shyly.

"What is that scared you?" He asks opening the pack of marshmallows and offering me one.

I choose and pink one and pop it into my mouth gingerly whilst he takes three and stuffs them all into his gob at once. "I don't know, I just hate the noise of it, and I worry that the lightening will strike us."

"I won't let anything hurt you, Ali." He promised and it made me feel better despite how much Paul scared me I somehow knew he meant it when he said I would be safe with him. His just sounded so truthful when he said it.

The radiator had now gone completely cold and I longed for some kind of warmth. I was starting to shiver. I was getting scared again too as the thunder seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"Are you cold?" Paul asked noticing my shivering.

I nodded at him. "Yeah. I t-thought it was s-supposed to be sum-mer." My teeth were actually chattering.

"Here." Paul said and before I had a chance to object he had wrapped his arm around me pulling my closer to him so that my body pressed against his. Normally I would object and pull myself away but his warmth radiated through me and I felt as though nothing would make me want to move from his strong arms.

"Thanks." I say as the heat courses through my body. I don't understand how he can be so hot (in both senses) but hey, I'm not complaining.

It's quite for a few minutes before Paul breaks the silence with a question. "Are you liking La Push so far."

"It's not perfect but it's the best place I've been in a while. At least here I have a friend." I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. I'd just admitted to Paul that not only did I only have one friend but that I'm a total loner.

"Why did you move here." He asked but I think by my last comment he must already know some of the answers.

There was no point in lying to him so I took a deep breath and spoke the truth. "I got bullied bad back home and my parents wanted a fresh start for me."

"But it's better here, you don't get bullied anymore?" He asked and his voice was so soft I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't so close to him.

"Not as much."

"So you do get bullied?" He sounded a little irritated but not toward me.

"Well Hailey pretty mean to me and Bea." I said quietly, I felt like a snitch even if it was only Paul I was telling.

"She's a B*tch, what does she do?" He growled a little and I flinched a little.

"She just makes fun of us all the time and leaves notes on my locker and trips us up in the hall a lot."

"She won't bother you anymore." I ignored the slight menacing tone to his voice. "Are you warmer now?" He asked telling that I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Yeah, thanks." I can't believe he cared so much.

"Do you like Jacob then?" He asked knowing that we got along okay.

"He's nice. He scared me at first being so big and all but he's not too bad." I said truthfully, I was a bad liar anyway and talking kept my mind off the storm that boomed away outside.

He smiled at me slightly. "Do I scared you?"

I blushed a little, looking down. "Truthfully, yes. You scare me more than anyone else here. You just always seem to be in a fight or yelling." I was worried that he'd get angry at me now but he didn't, instead he just rubbed my arms gently to keep me warm.

"I don't want you to be scared of me. I would never hurt you Aliyah." His voice was soft and gentle, not a voice you would expect to come out of Paul Lahote's mouth.

"It's just your so big and I hear all these stories about things you have done. I know you've been nothing but nice to me though."

He sighed a little "Yeah, I care about you a lot."

Me? "Really?" No-one cared about me.

"Yes. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and you're so smart and kind. I love the little dimples you get when you smile and that little frown you have when you're concentrating." I can't believe he noticed so much, I didn't think anyone ever paid any attention to me, I thought I was just the girl that blended into the background and was forgotten until someone wanted to make themselves feel better and would use me as a punching bag.

I didn't say anything just blushed. I was glad the light was dim. "I love your blush too, you're so adorably shy." God, he had good eye sight. This must be some kind of a joke though. This was Paul Lahote, just look at him he could get any girl in the school why would be choose me? He wouldn't, he's playing me, making fun.

I muster up all the courage I could and pulled away from him slightly. "Why are you doing this? Why are you making fun of me?" my voice was timid and afraid.

Pain flickered across Pauls face. "I'm not making fun of you Aliyah. I'm telling the truth. I promise you I mean every word I've said. I know I have a bad reputation but please believe me."

I sighed. The look in his eyes looks showed no signs of lying, but I was still weary. "I've spent my entire life with everyone hating me. What makes you different? How do I know I can trust you?"

He reached into his pocket and handed pulled something out. It was a bracelet made out of different coloured strings. It looked pretty. "Here, I made this for you and was waiting for the right moment to give it to you. It's the Quileute version of a promise ring. I promise you Leah that I won't let you down. Just give me a chance."

"Okay." I nodded. "One chance."

A grin spreads across his face so wide that I'm sure his face will crack at any moment. He grabs my wrist and fastens the bracelet there.

We split the rest of the marshmallows and eat them up. Then Paul makes me drink the water worried I'll get dehydrated or something. I check the time it's half past five and the power still hasn't come back on. The storm is still raging on and shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. I know my parents must be worried by there is still no phone signal.

Paul asks me tons of questions. He seems to want to know everything. My favourite colour, animal, book, movie. My pet peeves, what makes me happy, sad, angry, scared. Every question he asks me I ask the same thing in return and despite that we may be almost total opposites we do have some things in common and we do both get along rather well.

Another hour passes and Paul finally seems to be out of questions. I'm starting to get quite bored now. We play twenty questions and then after we get bored of that Paul starts to tell me the Quileute legends they are actually very interesting. The stories say that the tribe are descendents from wolves. My favourite stories were those about imprints in the stories it said that the wolves would imprint on their soul mate and it would be as though she was the centre of his entire universe. If only the legends and fairytales were true.

By the time Paul has finished telling me just about every legend the Quileute's must have- each story is interesting full of vampires, werewolves and spirits- it's almost nine o clock at night. I'm getting hungry having not eaten any dinner and only a bag of marshmallows. I wish this stupid storm would stop already. Though Pauls presence here calms me considerably the storm still makes me jumpy and I just want to go home, my parents are probably freaking out right now. I don't think I'll ever really be scared of Paul again now though throughout the night we've become pretty good friends. I now have two friends and who would've though one of them would be Paul Lahote?

Finally my eye lids start to grow heavier and I fall asleep in Paul's warm muscled arms.

When I wake I'm disoriented. It takes me a moment to realise I'm not at home in bed but sat on the library floor on Paul's lap. I checked the time on my phone- it's 4am. It's quite outside meaning the storm is finally over. I don't know when it finished but Paul and I had both fallen asleep. I pull away from his arms as I'm starting to sweat and check to see it the power is back yet. Unfortunately it's not but I do have one bar of signal now.

I quickly type out a message to my dad: _Stuck at the library. Will come home once the powers back. Love you- Aliyah. _

It's been barely a minute before my phone vibrates with his reply. _I'm so glad you're okay; we've have been so worried. Are you alone? Don't go out into the streets at this time of night. We'll come and pick you up.. – Dad_

Pauls eye's flutter open. "Are you okay?" He whispers.

"I'm fine." I smile at him. "The storm's over but there's still no power, my dad's coming to get me." I tell him.

"No, I'll drop you home."

I smile and nod quickly texting my dad. _Its okay dad, I was studying with some friends for our history project so I'll get a lift home see you in a bit. _

Paul blows out the candles and takes my hand as he leads me through the dark to his car. I'm surprised he can see as it's pitch black but he finds his way easily opening the car door for me. Paul seems to know where I live without asking me and before long we're pulling up outside my house. Paul walks me right to the door as it's so dark.

"Thank you." I tell him. "I don't know what I would've done without you." I give him a hug before turning to open the door.

"Wait. What are you doing tomorrow- er today?" He says realizing technically it's already morning.

"Nothing, why?" I ask.

"I was just wondering if you perhaps wanted to hang out?" He sounded slightly nervous of my reply.

"sure, sounds great."

"Awesome. I'll come around twelve so you can have a lie in since it's so late."

"Okay." With that I headed inside and up to bed. I was actually excited to be seeing Paul again tomorrow. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was looking out my window and seeing that grey wolf again except this time he seemed to be smiling.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. LET ME KNOW ALL YOUR THOUGHTS- GOOD OR BAD. **

**-Tyla xoxo**


	4. CHAPTER 4: FIRST DATE

******AN: Hey, I would have uploaded this yesterday but my internet was down and I had to copy out my entire ethics book again as my stupid teacher spilt something all over it! Anyway thank you for all of your follows, favorites etc... but please, please if you read could you give it a review as I think I've only got two and I get more motivated to write if you review. Let me know any thoughts good or bad. **

**I haven'd done a disclaimer yet so just to say that anything you recognize is Stephanie Meyers everything you don't in mine :) **

**CHAPTER FOUR: FIRST DATE**

When I woke again it was half past ten. I pulled myself out from under the covers and walked downstairs to grab some breakfast. I had a piece of toast and then headed upstairs to get ready. I didn't know what I would be doing with Paul today but I knew I was nervous. Why would I agree to spend the day with him, I mean he still scares me- a lot. I looked out the window to see that the weather was a lot better. There were still puddles from the rain last night but the sun was shining this morning.

I quickly had a shower and got dressed. I considered calling Paul to tell him I was ill and couldn't come but I then realised I didn't yet have him number. Since my parents had left for work I was home alone. I sat nervously waiting for Paul to arrive. I'm not really sure if last night was real or a dream I can't imagine Paul Lahote being to nice and saying he cared about me. Then I looked down at my wrist and saw the beautiful bracelet that Paul had made and give to me. It must have happened. What I don't understand is why, why of all the people in the world would Paul like me? He was one of the cool kids and I was the nerd, the loner, the loser. If he was seen out with me it would seriously damage his reputation, so why? It wasn't as though I was super pretty, I mean sure I wasn't butt-ugly but I was hardly anything above average. I still wasn't even sure if this was all true or just some joke and ploy to embarrass me.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I opened it to see Paul stood grinning on the porch. He had a bunch of flowers in his hands. Before I had a chance to speak he thrust the flowers into my arms. "I remember you said they were your favourite." He grinned at me but also slightly cautious as to how I might respond. I look down to the flowers and sure enough they are my favourite, in my favourite colour. I was surprised he remembered so much and that he was so sweet.

"Wow, they're beautiful. Come in." I told him heading through the kitchen to grab a vase. His grin spread even wider as I accepted his gift. I can't believe that this is the same hot headed Paul Lahote from school.

"Not as beautiful as you."

I pretended not to hear that but still blushed slightly. I never know how to respond to compliments and I always feel shy. "What are we doing today?" I ask changing the subject.

"If you want we could go see a movie in port angles and then I'll take you out to dinner?" He sounded so hopeful, desperate for approval.

"Like a date?" I ask slightly timidly worrying I'm way off the mark.

He smiles at me. "Yeah, like a date."

I've never been on a date before and the fact that the extremely good looking –one of the most popular boys in school- wants to take me on one makes me feel weary but at the same time it makes my insides glow with joy.

"Okay let's go." Then I get to see his winner smile again that I'm okay with the fact that its a date.

"What do you want to see?" Paul asks as we arrive at the cinema in Port Angles.

I really should have thought about this before. "What's on?"

He asks the attendant and it turns out everything is sold out except for some horror movie. Paul asks me if that's okay and I nod, he then buys two tickets and a large popcorn for us to share.

This movie scares the hell out of me. I'm normally a shy person but I'm so scared I grab onto Pauls hand for dear life. I already feel as though I've known Paul for ages after last night and I'm starting to feel more comfortable around him. Paul puts the arm that isn't holding my hand around me as I jump in my seat. Paul doesn't seem the least bit scared and lets me bury my face into his chest.

Despite me almost crapping my pants the film was actually pretty good. Paul seems happy with it too since it gave him an excuse to put his arms around me.

"Did it not scare you at all?" I say in disbelief as we walk across the road to a restaurant.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' "But you looked adorable."

I blush. "I was a scary film."

Suddenly he looked worried. "It wasn't too scary was it? You won't get nightmares, will you?"

"No, I'm fine now I know what happens at the end."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Good."

We enter the restaurant and Paul asks for a table for tea. It's fairly empty so we're seated quickly. The waiter handed us menus and we ordered our drinks.

"Have anything you want. I'll pay." Paul told me as I looked down the menu.

I had a spaghetti bolognaise whilst he ordered steak, extra fries, and onion rings with a side of garlic bread.

"How can you eat so much?" I exclaimed as our food came out.

"I'm a growing boy!" He told me. It was funny watching him demolish all that food. And then we ordered dessert too. I could barely eat all mine so Paul finished the rest of that too, not to mention he'd eaten most of the popcorn at the cinema too.

"Are you finally full?" I asked as he asked for the cheque.

"just about." He winked at me before handing over the money.

As we walked back to the car Paul took my hand and normally I would pull away but I didn't. I was really starting to like Paul, it was still early day's but I felt as though I knew him well and I felt more and more comfortable around him than before. I finally felt as though I could trust him which was not something I could do easily.

Paul had really planned things out because when we got back to the car I noticed it was what I'd told him to be my favourite artist playing on the CD player. The drive back home was comfortable and we talked back and forth easily. I don't think I've ever felt this comfortable around a boy before but now when I thought of Paul I didn't think of the temperamental boy on steroids who always got into fights but the sweet Paul who bought me flowers, held my hand and wanted to know everything about me.

I was actually a little disappointed when we arrived back at my house because it meant the day was over. Paul walked me to the door, being a perfect gentleman. "Can I ask you just one question?" He said his voice was soft and gentle as it broke through the night air.

"sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked looking me straight in the eye and it was then for the first time that I completely believed that this wasn't a joke and that he genuinely liked me and I actually liked him back too.

"Yes." I whispered and then his lips were on mine. It was a soft and gently kiss that didn't last long as I knew Paul was trying to not scare me and take things slow.

He broke away and I smiled. "See you in school tomorrow." I said entering my house and closing the door behind me. I literally did a little happy dance on the spot. I'd just gotten my first kiss!

I went upstairs and got changed into my pyjamas and had a shower. I headed into my room and went to close the curtains. As I approached the window I saw the wolf again. He started to wag his tail as he saw me. I was starting to really like that wolf.

I fell asleep and dreamt dreams of wolves and Paul and our date and our kiss. Not one nightmare about the movie though.

PAUL

God, I loved that girl. I loved her more than I thought it was even possible to love a person. She was perfect. So innocent and sweet and kind and pure. I love everything about her from her cute glasses to her sweet English accent. I will be anything for her, I will protect her and love her for the rest of her life. She is my universe, my world, my one love, the girl of my dreams.

I wish she wouldn't doubt herself so much. When I compliment her I know she doesn't believe me but everything I say is true. She is beautiful. She is perfect. I want to kill all those people who have ever put her down and made her so insecure. I know she get's bullied, has been bullied all her life and I hate Hailey for it, how dare she? What had Aliyah ever done to her? What makes her think that she has the right to even breathe the same air as my precious Aliyah. I heard one of the boys tripped her up in the hall so I fought him till I got pulled off by Quil and Embry, I did some damage to his face; he ended up in A&E.

That kiss. Oh My God- it was the most amazing kiss ever. That kiss was like fireworks going off in my mouth. It's like everything was black and white before but when I'm with Aliyah I can see in colour, I can see everything. I think she's finally starting to trust me. When I know she does for sure then I can tell her about me and about how she's my soul mate. I saw her wearing the bracelet I gave her on our date so that's a good sign.

I sit outside her window every night just making sure she's okay and listening to the gentle sound of her heart beat.

I never knew what it felt like to be in love before but now I know. Being in love is doing anything for them. Being in love is putting their life before your own. Being in love is when your biggest joy is just to see them smile. Being in love is being anything they need you to be. Being in love is caring for them no matter how you feel, where you are, or what you're doing. Love is unconditional. Love is eternal. Love is what I feel for Aliyah.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. **


	5. CHAPTER 5: PAUL'S GIRLFRIEND

**A/N: Heya guys. here it is- Chapter 5. This one was kinda hard to write so sorry it took so long in uploading but it's more of a filler chapter just to let Aliyah meet the pack. **

**CHAPTER FIVE: PAUL'S GIRLFRIEND**

I groaned as I was jolted out of my sleep by the beeping of my alarm clock. It was the worst day of the week- Monday. Meaning I had school today. I really couldn't be doing with Hailey today. Then I remembered something, Paul, I would get to get to see my boyfriend today. It felt weird with both the words boyfriend and Paul in the same sentence. I still wasn't entirely sure if this was all real or a dream. If Paul actually liked me or if it was all some big joke, but that kiss and the look in his eyes it looked so real.

I pulled myself from the covers and hurried into the bathroom to have a shower, I think best whilst in the shower. I still didn't know what to think about the whole Paul thing but all I knew was for now I was just going to enjoy it. Afterward I spend extra time on my hair and make-up wanting to look good for Paul. I then spent twenty minutes deciding on what to wear. When I was finally happy with how I looked I was already late. I quickly ran down the stairs grabbing my bag and pulling on a jacket. I knew that if I didn't want to be late for school I would have to skip breakfast so I just grabbed an apple of the counter, before heading out the door.

As I left my house I was surprised to see Paul's old blue truck waiting in the driveway. When he saw me he jumped out and opened the door for me.

"Do you want a ride?" He grinned at me. Seeing his face light up like that there was no way I could say no, plus if I'd I walked I'd probably be late.

"Sure." I nodded as he held the door open for me- always the gentleman, well for me anyway. I climbed in and he got in the drivers side.

"I can pick you up everyday if you want?" He offered eagerly.

"That'd be great, Paul."

"Normally I pick up Jared and Kim on the way if that's okay with you. They walked today I'm sure they can walk again, if you don't want them to come."

"It's fine." Jared was one of the scary ones, part of the La Push gang that Paul seemed to be a part of but I'm sure he'll be nice to me if Pauls here and Kim was a sweet, shy girl who's in my math class. I guess the two of them were dating.

When we arrived at school Paul jumped out the car before running round to open the door for me. It was weird, he was such a gentleman around me and then the next minute he'd be busting up someone's face. As we walked across the parking lot we were the object of everyone's stares. They couldn't seem to understand how Paul had ended up with me. It didn't seem likely. The new nerdy girl and the temperamental school 'bad boy', it just didn't seem right. I didn't like to have everyone's eyes on me, it made me feel self-conscious. I was the one who blended into the background not the one who everyone gawked at. Just to add to their shock Paul put his arm around me. To me it was a comforting gesture as he noticed my unease. To every male in the school it was a warning that I was taken and they'd better not make a move his girl. To every girl in the school it was another reason for them to hate me as I was in the arms of the boy they'd been crushing on since kindergarten. I noticed a few girls glaring at me and a few girls looking at me in awe that I actually got Paul Lahote.

Paul walked me to my locker then we headed to homeroom together since we were in the same one. We swapped schedules and it seemed Paul was in about half my classes. Paul made me move seats in homeroom so that I sat at the back next to him.

At lunch Paul was waiting outside my class room.

"Want to sit with me today?" He asked. I nodded and he led me to the cafeteria. First we lined up to get our food and Paul piled his tray high whilst I just got a sandwhich and a piece of fruit, then we headed over to the table where everyone from the 'La Push Gang' was sat.

"Everyone, this is Aliyah." Paul introduced me and as he did he looked proud. I blushed a little at that. "Aliyah, this is Jared, Kim, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady, and you already know Jacob." He pointed to each person. They all looked the same big and scary but with kind smiles. As Paul pointed to them each of them did a little wave or said hi.

"Hi," I said shyly taking a seat in between Paul and Kim.

As we ate and chatted I realised they weren't all as bad ass their reputation made them out to be. They were all friendly and just like regular guys. Joking and teasing each other. Seth was the happiest guy you could ever meet; I don't think a second went by when there wasn't a smile plastered on his face. It turned out Paul was the only one who was actually all that 'bad' but he was different around me. They all seemed to like me too which was good since I hated conflict. Jared and Kim were okay with me coming to school with them in the morning too. Kim and I had a lot in common so chatted together whilst the boys gobbled down their food; they all ate just as much as Paul. Kim and Jared had been dating a year and you could tell that she was so totally in love with him.

Throughout the whole day people looked at me different and I don't think I had a single moment where there was no-one staring at me. I got one nasty look of Hailey but luckily Paul was with me at the time otherwise I'm sure she would have come over and said something. I felt very self-conscious with all the eyes on me and noticed I hadn't seen Bea all day- she was probably staying away until all the attention died down.

After school, rather than taking me home Paul said he wanted to take me to meet someone called Emily. We arrived at a lovely, homey house quickly. As we stepped inside I was hit with the smell of everything sweet, cakes, cookies, muffins... Paul led me into the kitchen where a woman with jet black hair braided down her back stood with her back to us.

"Emily." Paul called as we entered the room. As she turned I gasped a little to see three deep scars marking her otherwise perfect face. I quickly looked away not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Hello Paul. Is this the girl you don't shut up about?" She joked offering us both a muffin.

"Yeah, this is Aliyah but you can call her Leah or Ali." He introduced me with such pride couldn't help but smile. I felt accepted for once.

"Hi, I'll call you Ali as I have a cousin called Leah and I don't want to get the two of you confused. I'm Emily, by the way." She seemed so bubbly and happy. Her smile got even wider when the door opened and a man who looked like the other boys entered. He immediately headed straight over to Emily and wrapped her up in his arms.

Emily giggled. "This is Sam, my fiancée. We're getting married next month- I'm so excited. "

Sam smiled at me, "Hi, you must be Aliyah. I've heard a lot about you from Paul." He leant closer to whisper to me. "I think he really likes you." I felt my cheeks get hotter as I blushed and Paul pulled me away into the lounge where all the boys sat eating and watching a baseball game.

Paul sat down on the faded red sofa –or as he would call it, couch- and as I was about to sit next to him he pulled me onto his lap instead. I didn't really understand the game since it wasn't really such a big thing in England so Paul explained it to me as we watched. After about ten minutes a girl with short black hair came through the back door, she seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face from the second she entered the house. Jacob followed in behind her and then Seth and Embry got up to leave.

Jacob grinned when he saw me. "Leah this is-" He started to introduce me but the girl-Leah- just cut him off.

"Yeah, Paul girlfriend, blah, blah, blah- do I look like I care?" With that she stormed off into the kitchen where Emily and Sam where. Seconds after she entered she stormed back out slamming the door behind her.

"Leah, wait" Emily called after her but it was too late, she was gone.

"Don't worry about her," Paul told me "She's always like that."

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged "It's a long story." I knew there was more to it but it seemed he wouldn't- or more like couldn't- tell me. It was Leah's private business I'd be better off keeping my nose out anyway.

We stayed at Emily's until the game was over and then Paul drove me home. He walked me up to the door and kissed me softly on the lips before saying goodbye. This kiss was the same as last time soft, gentle, and full of love, except this time it lasted a little longer.

"Bye, I'll pick you up tomorrow." He told me before turing and heading back to his car.

"Bye." I called.

PAULS POV.

I wanted so bad to tell her I loved her, to sweep her off her feet and carry her to the door. I wanted so badly to kiss her for longer, more passionately. But I knew I couldn't, I had to wait- I had to take things slow for her sake. She needed to get to know me for me before you got to know about the whole wolf side of things. That was going to be the hardest part of all of this.; Explaining everything without her freaking out. But I loved her enough to know I would find a way.

I had set out a sort of game plan to follow with her. By the end of the week I wanted her comfortable around me. I wanted her to hold my hand whenever we were together and I wanted her to trust me. By the end of week two I wanted her to know how much I liked her and in a months time I wanted to tell her I loved her. I knew a month was soon but I don't think I could wait much longer. I had a month to make her fall in love with me too.

**Please, please, please review. Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	6. CHAPTER 6: HAILEY SIMMONS

**AN: thanks to all of you who have followed, favourited, reviewed etc. All your comments mean a lot to me and help me to improve the story and stay motivated. **

**lilsis321: Thank you. Theres quite a long Pauls POV in this chapter so I hope you like it. Thank you for the smiling like an idiot thing too, you're so sweet. **

**musican216: Thank you, I've read a lot of them and I wanted to do something a little different. I never used to like him much at first but now he's one of my favourite wolves. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Anna: Well, here you go! Hope you like it. **

**DaniCz: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER. ANYTHING YOU DON'T IS MINE. **

**CHAPTER SIX: HAILEY SIMMONS **

It was pretty much the same all week. Paul would pick me up for school, we would sit next to each other in lessons we had together and in lessons we didn't he was always be waiting outside to walk me to my next class. We sat together at lunch. At the end of the day we'd go to Emily's house before he drove me home. When we got to my house he would always walk me from his car to the house and kiss me softly on the lips. It was the best part of my day.

We were sat at our lunch table on Friday. Kim and I were doing our math homework while the boys were making some kind of bet.

"I'm serious you wont be able to do it." Quil told Paul.

"Won't be able to do what?" I asked.

"He reckons he can go a week without eating anything Emily makes."

Kim and I both started to laugh at this. Paul ate like a pig and Emily was an amazing cook. Whatever she made all the boys would scarf it down before it was even cool.

"You'll lose." I warned him.

He shrugged, "I can try- especially for fifty bucks."

Just at that moment the bell sounded signalling the end of lunch. I gathered up my books and shoved them in my bag. "Want me to walk you to class?" Paul asked. It was weird, around everyone else Paul was so temperamental and mean but he seemed different around me. I don't see why I wasn't anything special; I was still surprised he even wanted to date me.

"No, that's fine. I need to go to the toilet first anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He said planting a kiss on my cheek. I'd only been dating Paul for a week but I really liked him already. With him everything seemed so much better and I couldn't quite understand why but he made my insides glow, everything about him seemed so... perfect.

I headed off down the corridor quickly so I'd have time to pop to the loos before class. I hurried into the toilets to find it the one and only Hailey Simmons stood in front of the mirror applying a coat of lip gloss to her already glossy lips. She was flanked by Jessica Bradley and Hannah Tapper. I turned to leave and use other toilets but it was too late, Hailey had already spotted me and blocked my exit.

"We haven't seen you in a while; we've got a lot of catching up to do." Her voice was deadly as she glowered at me. "Now where do we begin? I know, why don't you tell us all about your new boyfriend?"

I gulped. "P-Paul?" I was actually shaking a little.

"That'd be the one. Don't see what he'd want with a dork like you though." She spat at me and Jessica and Hannah nodded.

"What do you want t-to know?" I tried to keep my voice even but it came out shaky.

She smiled at me, it was the fakest smile I'd ever seen. "I want to know what you think you're doing with him? I don't know how things we're across the pond but over here you don't go around with boys that are out of your league- especially not ones that are mine, understand."

"B-but Pauls not yours." I stuttered. Is this what all this was about? She was jealous of Paul.

"Yet. But he will be. We all know Paul; he's not into girls like you. Probably only wants you because you're still a virgin and once your not he'll dump you for someone more like, well me." I know Hailey was just trying to get at me, but I couldn't help but wonder if what she said was true. Did Paul only want me for my virginity? No, I told myself, of course not. If he did he would have at least made out with me by now.

"That's not true, Hailey. Now, leave me alone." I was dying of fear inside but I tried to keep up a strong front.

"Of course it's true what else would he want you for? Certainly not your looks, you're hideous."

"Leave me alone."

She seemed to see right through it. "You don't get to tell me what to do nerd." She hissed at me getting right up in my face before pushing me down onto the floor. I smacked my arm hard against the radiator and it hurt like hell. "ever."

I scrambled back to my feet. "Paul is mine, not yours. Dump him."

What? She wanted me to break up with Paul. "No, I can't."

"Then you've just made an enemy, dork." She smiled at me evilly before slapping me across the face. It stung like mad and I knew I must have a massive red mark there now. She turned to leave followed by Jessica and Hannah.

Jessica spat on the floor beside me saying "See ya, Nerd." And Hannah kicked me in the shins as they headed out the door.

Now I was alone I let the tears stream down my face. I looked into the mirror to see my left cheek had a big red mark and a bruise was starting to develop on my arm where I smacked it. I didn't feel up to going to class so cleaned myself up and stayed hidden in the toilets. I'd never ditched class before but I wouldn't give Hailey the satisfaction of watching me walk into class late with red eyes.

About halfway through the period I heard someone else enter but I wasn't fast enough to scramble away and hide. I was glad I didn't when I noticed it was Kim who had been the one to come in. "Oh my god, what happened?" She asked as she saw my puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Hailey Simmons happened." I sniffed.

"Oh god, come with me." She instructed grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she lead me down the corridor.

"To find Paul." She told me.

What? "But Paul's in class."

Kim laughed. "No he's not he had Spanish and he hates it. He and Jared always ditch, they'll be round the back of the building."

Sure, enough Kim was right. As we rounded our way to back of the building two tall muscular figures came into view. As we got closer I easily recognised it as Paul and Jared. Jared's face lit up when he saw Kim whilst Paul had his back to us. Paul must have noticed Jared's expression though because he turned, he looked as though he was in pain when he saw me.

"Ali, what happened?" He asked jumping up and running towards me pulling me into his strong warm arms.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I knew if I told about Hailey it'd be worse for me next time.

"I'm not an idiot, Aliyah. I want to know who made you cry." He said a tinge of anger in his voice as he looked into my eyes. I just sniffed but didn't begin to tell him. "Aliyah," He started cupping my face in his hands. "I want you to know you can tell me anything. I'll always listen and you can trust me. I just want you help you."

I sighed, to be honest it probably couldn't get any worse anyway. "Okay." I nodded to him. He sat down leaning against the wall and I moved to sit next to him. He wrapped his warm arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my arms soothingly but stopped when he noticed the bruise.

"How did this happen?" He asked knowing it must be something to do with the reason I was crying.

I took a deep breath before I began. "I went into the toilets and Hailey was there." He growled a little. "She told me that you were only with me because I was a virgin and once you'd taken that you'd dump me and go out with her."

Paul started to shake. "You know that's not true, right? I like you because you're the most kind, caring, smart, beautiful girl in the world and I want nothing to do with that slut." He told me.

I nodded and I knew that he was telling the truth. He really did think all those things, you could tell by the way he said it. His voice was so sincere. I continued with my story then. "She said I was ugly and then pushed me down and told me I had to dump you then when I said no she hit me across the face and told me I'd made an enemy then Hannah kicked me." Paul was shaking hard now.

"whoa, Paul calm down." Jared warned noticing us.

"She hit her, Jared. She hurt Aliyah and now she's going to pay." Paul growled getting up.

"Just calm down before you hurt Leah." Jared warned Paul. Paul turned to look at me and his expression softened for a second before he stormed off in the direction of the school, probably looking for Hailey. Jared ran after him telling us to wait here and trying to calm Paul down.

Around ten minutes later the two of them returned except Paul was wearing different clothes now. "You didn't do anything stupid did you?" I asked as they approached.

"No, I didn't hit her if that's what you're asking. I just warned her to stay away, she won't bother you anymore I promise."

I nodded still a little shocked about the whole fiasco. "Come on, let's get you home." He said taking my hand and leading me out to the car park.

PAULS POV.

I was seeing red. Aliyah had just told me all the horrible things Hailey and her friends had done and I was just about ready to kill them. How dare they do such horrible things to my baby girl? Who did they think they were? They were all jealous sluts, that's who. And to actually lay their hands on her, hit her, kick her. It made me feel sick to the stomach.

"Whoa, calm down Paul." Only then did I notice how badly I was shaking.

"She hit her, Jared. She hurt Aliyah and now she's going to pay." I hissed at him growling and getting up off the floor.

"Just calm down before you hurt Leah." Jared warned. I turned to look at my beautiful imprint who was still in my arms. I can't believe Hailey called her ugly, was she blind or just plain jealous? Aliyah was perfect and I for one would do nothing to try and change her. Hailey was going to pay for what she did. I headed in the direction of school – in the direction of Hailey Simmons- my whole body shaking and ready to give Hailey a piece of my mind.

"Stay here, don't move." I heard Jared telling the girls from behind me before following me telling me to 'calm down'.

"Jared how do you expect me to calm down, would you if that was Kim with the big bruise on her arm?"

Jared sighed. "I'm not telling you to not be angry and upset I'm telling you not to phase in front of the whole school."

I growled at him and headed into the school. I was heading in the direction of her class. I knew what she had because she was in Aliyah's class. But as I was in the corridor I saw her by her locker instead. She wasn't alone she had Jessica and Hannah with her.

"Hey Paul." Hailey smiled as I approached her, "You look a little upset, did that little tramp break up with you, because you know, I'm here if you need me." She winked. God, that girl had nerve!

"Don't." I growled at her. "Just don't."

She fluttered her obviously fake eyelashes at me. "Don't want?" Her voice was sickly sweet and incredibly fake.

"Don't act all innocent with me. I know what you did and I swear if you ever, _ever _lay a hand on her again, you'll pay for it."

"Honey, I don't see why you're getting yourself so het up over that dork." She said placing her badly fake tanned hand on my chest, this made me shake even more. "You're wasting your time you'd be much better off with someone like me. I can give what she can't." She said pushing her breasts out a bit. She was so cocky and it annoyed me.

Don't hit a girl. Don't hit a girl. Don't hit a girl. Don't hit a girl. Don't hit a girl. Don't hit a girl. Don't hit a girl. I chanted in my head.

"I don't want you, Hailey. I never will! Just leave me alone, leave her alone. No-one will ever want a dirty little sket like you so do us all a favour and don't show your hideous face around here again." I was yelling now.

"Paul." Jared warned.

"and if you do anything to Aliyah again I will know about it. Don't look at her, don't speak to her, and don't touch her." I was up in her face now heat coursing through my body and shaking violently. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I shouted in her face.

She gulped and nodded.

I walked away spitting on the floor in front of her and Jared exhaled as I headed for the doors. Just as I was about to head back outside I remembered something and marched right back up to Hailey. "Paul, she get's the point." Jared whined desperate to get me out.

"You have 24 hours to apologise to her." This time I didn't shout, didn't yell, my voice was low making it sound all the more deadly. Hailey nodded and then I headed outside and straight into the forest that surrounded the school. I needed to phase, I knew I wouldn't be able to calm down now. The second I became concealed by the trees I let my self explode. Cursing when I heard my clothes shred.

I knew I had to get back because Aliyah would be freaking out and I had to get back to her as soon as possible.

Aliyah.

Just the thought of her calmed me and I phased back. I grabbed some spare clothes we had stashed all over the forest for these emergency moments when we shredded our clothes. We had extra stashes around the school because it wasn't as though we could go back in naked, and I especially lost it pretty easily. I pulled on the clothes and started toward Aliyah and Kim. I started to run desperate to get back to her side.

As we rounded the corner I couldn't help but smile to myself at the sight of Aliyah. How could one being just be so perfect? She looked worried a crease forming in between her eyebrows. "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"No, I didn't hit her if that's what you're asking." I hope Aliyah knew I would never hit a girl and I would especially never harm her in any way- in fact I was born to do the complete opposite. I lived to keep her safe, to make her happy; my mission each day is to make her smile. "I just warned her to stay away, she won't bother you anymore I promise."

She still looked a little worried and I knew that I had to take her home to get her away from anywhere Hailey Simmons may be. I didn't want her to worry about anything, she had no reason to ever be scared. "Come on let's get you home." I took her hand in mine and led her out to my car.

I knew Emily would get annoyed if she found out we'd skipped last period no matter what the reasons and then she'd tell Paul. Normally Paul wouldn't care- I mean Jacob skipped almost a whole year when Renesmee was a baby- but if Emily told him too he'd 'command me' to go to class. Plus I think Aliyah needed some space.

It was silent the whole ride to her house but I didn't pressure her to talk I know it must be weird for her not knowing about wolves yet. I mean she's dating this boy for like a week and he seems way overly attached then she gets bullied the boys runs really mad and comes back in different clothes. She probably thinks I'm a lunatic. This is a real set back in my plan to get her comfortable around me if she thinks I'm crazy.

As I pull up outside her house. She seems stiller than usual. I go to get out to open her door for her as always but she grabs my arm. The touch sends tingles down my arm. "Thank you." She whispers so faintly I'm not sure I would have heard it I wasn't a werewolf.

"For what?" I asked. I should be the one thanking her for letting me be part of her life. I should be thanking her for accepting me and getting to know the real me. She had nothing to thank me for.

"For what you did with Hailey, back there. Sorry I freaked out it's just I don't think anybody's ever stood up for me like that before." Her words broke my heart a little. I know Ali had been bullied her entire life and I can't believe that no-one had ever stood up for her before.

"Aliyah," I say taking her hands in both of mine. "I will always protect you because you deserve to be treated right and respected anybody who doesn't see that is a fool."

She smiled at me timidly "Really? You think that?"

"Of course I think that. You are the most amazing, brilliant, wonderful person I have ever met." I told her sincerely.

She giggled. "You said brilliant."

I laughed with her realizing it "I guess you and your funny little English words must be rubbing off on me." I say jumping out the car and heading around to open her door for her.

I walked her to the door as per usual and as we got there she looked down to her feet. "Um... you can come in, er, I mean if you want you, you don't have to... it was just a sugesstion but I'm sure you've got things to do, but, er, if you wanted to you could..." She babbled. My heart leaped a little. She was inviting me in, she'd not done that before. I'd always just dropped her home and then left. I pressed my lips to hers to shut her up.

"I would love to come in." I told her, her face lit up and just knowing that I was the one that made her smile like that made me feel as though I'd just won the lotto jackpot.

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	7. CHAPTER 7: INVITED INSIDE

**This one is a little short and more like a filler chapter really just to show how Aliyah's feelings have started to change for Paul. Hope you like it please let me know your thoughts in a review or feel free to PM me. **

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter - enjoy. **

CHAPTER SEVEN: INVITED INSIDE.

I felt like an idiot stood out there on the porch but I'm so glad he accepted otherwise I would have totally died of embarrassment. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea though, I don't want to have sex with him or anything. Oh god, did I just give him the wrong message, was Hailey right? Is he really just trying to get in my pants?

No, stop doubting yourself! It's clear by the way that the Paul stood up for you today that he like you for you and nothing else. Not your body.

I took a deep breath and followed him inside. "Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled at me softly.

"What would you like?" I asked, "We have juice both apple and orange, or pop, I mean soda- you do call it soda right? Like lemonade and coke, wait we don't have lemonade but we do have coke and... or a hot drink if you'd prefer or we have ice tea if you want-" I cut off realizing I was babbling again. Why was I so nervous? I realised it then just how much I like Paul and how desperate I was for things to go right between the two of us. I was messing it all up now though, he probably thought I was an idiot. I am an idiot.

"I'll have whatever you're having." I thought he was going to mock me but he didn't. I got us both a glass of soda and led Paul to the sofa. Well I guess it's a couch to him.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked, that required minimum talking which was needed. My parents were home late tonight anyway and I could really do with the company.

"Sounds great. You pick."

Obviously I wasn't just going to pick a movie out in case he didn't like it so I gave him options and we chose a film. I made us some popcorn while it started and then plopped myself down next to Paul pulling my legs up and sitting close but not close that we were touching. I rested the bowl of popcorn in between us.

PAUL'S POV

This was torture. I couldn't stand it being so close to her but not actually touching her. I could feel the warmth radiating off her. I could hear her unsteady heartbeat. Her smell was intoxicating and I wanted more than anything to wrap her up in my arms and hold her there forever. She was like a drug to me and I was already addicted. It was exactly four minutes and twenty three seconds since she'd sat there that I caved to the feeling, the pull, and wrapped my arm around her pulling her to me so that she was snuggled into my side pressed up against me. I felt whole again. I inhaled her scent. It was hard to describe but totally unique and the best thing I'd ever smelt. She smelt like roses, vanilla and something else, cherry? I loved it. I loved her. God, how I longed to tell her those three little words. Seven letters. Three syllables.

ALIYAH'S POV

The ending credits rolled and by this point I was practically sat on Pauls lap. I don't think we could've gotten any closer if we wanted and our fingers were laced together. Paul was unusually warm but I liked it, it somehow felt safe to me.

I didn't want to move away from him. I was so comfortable, I felt safe here in his arms as though nothing could ever hurt me. I twisted to face him and was surprised at just how close his face was to mine. We both froze for a moment then his lips were on mine. This kiss was different to any kiss we'd shared before. We'd only ever kissed softly and gently on the lips, no tongues. It was more of a peck really. But this kiss was passionate and almost hungry. His lips her soft against mine were magical, everything inside me changed at that moment and the world around me seemed to freeze. His tongue traced my bottom lip begging for access to my mouth, of course I let him and as he explored my mouth our tongues seemed to dance in perfect rhythm with each other. I moved my body without realizing it so that I was straddling him without breaking our lips once. I felt his hands on my waist as he pulled me closer to him, we we're pressed up against each other so close I'm not sure that was possible though. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him as if he was my life support, he was my life support and now I don't think I could ever live without him.

After a few minutes of this we finally broke apart both gasping for air. "That," Paul sighed "was the most amazing kiss of my life." And he was right it was like fireworks. I nodded in agreement and pulled him closer to me kissing him again before jumping up to turn the DVD player off.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Paul asked me and I took the empty glasses and popcorn bowl into the kitchen. He followed closely behind me.

"No, you wanna hang out?" I say sitting up on the kitchen counter.

Paul came to stand in front of me, pushing my knees gently apart with his hips. "We're having this party on the beach and I would love for you to come with me. Everyone will be there, Emily, Sam, Jacob, Quil..." He trailed off as I got the point.

"I'd love to come." I told him and I really would I had only been with Paul for a week but I already found myself wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. He was just so great and he seemed to care about me so much that his presence made my day better.

"Great" He grinned. "They'll be a BBQ. Can I pick you up at half ten?" He asked.

"Yeah." I say just as my phone beeps. I'm surprised at the message.

_Sorry. – Hailey. _

I show it to Paul presuming he has something to do with it. He holds out his hand for the phone and quickly texts something back before I have a chance to snatch it back. He holds it up high and when it beeps again he reads it, nods in approval and then hands it to me.

_I'm sorry I hurt you and pushed you down. You have every right to Paul, I have none. – Hailey. _

It was shocking enough to get an apology from her at all let alone one like that. I frowned at Paul and looked up through the sent messages. He'd sent;

_She's going to need better than that for what you did. I gave you twenty four hours to apologise I expect something better than that. –Paul. _

I smacked him playfully on the arm for interfering but inside I felt all happy that he cared enough about me to do that. I also knew that it meant we had one and Hailey had no power over me anymore.

Paul headed out after that and I started dinner since my parents would be home soon. I can't believe that this is the same Paul I hated and was scared of when I first came here. I think I was really starting to fall for him. He seemed to be my first thought in the morning and my last at night. I felt myself missing him when we'd been apart only a few hours and most importantly I couldn't find one part of him I didn't like. He seemed to try his best to make me happy and feel safe. I was starting to feel a lot more comfortable and trust worth around him.

When my parents came home I was just serving up dinner. I wanted to tell them about Paul because I didn't want to hide him and I wanted to be able to talk about him, with someone.

"What are you doing over the weekend, sweetie? Hanging out with Bea?" Mum asked me as we sat at the dinner table.

"Bea hasn't really been talking to me lately, I guess she's busy but I'm going out with someone else tomorrow, to the beach."

Mum winks at me "Is this a _special _someone else."

I nodded.

"Details." My mum insisted acting like a teenage girl.

"His name is Paul and I met him at school because we're doing a history project together. He was the one with me in the power cut and we got to talking and it turns out I really like him. He's normally quite tough but around me he's super sweet." I babbled stopping to breathe.

"He sounds lovely, I'd love to meet this boy." Mum told me with a big old smile plastered on her face. I'd never really talked to her about boys before, I'd never really dated before, and I could tell she was enjoying it.

Dad grunted "Yeah me too." I knew there was going to be one of those protective 'you lay one finger on my daughter and I'll...' conversations between the two of them.

"He's picking me up tomorrow so I guess you can meet him then." I told them and my mum clapped her hands like a child whist dad just frowned and headed into the lounge to watch the sports channel.

I don't hang around but head straight upstairs and to bed. Rather than falling asleep straight away I just lie there and think about Paul. Trying to remember every detail of his perfect face. When I finally doze off I'm in a perfect bliss of happiness still a little high from our kiss.

**please review :)**


	8. CHAPTER 8: BEACH

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BEACH**

I wake peacefully as the sun filters through the gaps in the curtains sending a streak of light across the room and illuminating the dust particles that dance in the air. Everything was quiet and calm, I feel fully rested and happy. I remember yesterday's events and I'm sure that kiss had something to do with my happiness. As I think of it I can't help the smile that forms on my face. I twist my head a fraction and then my peace is gone.

It's already almost five to ten and Paul was picking me up at half past. I had exactly 38 minutes to get myself ready. I jumped out of bed yanking open the curtains and grabbing a towel before heading into the shower. Normally I liked to take long relaxing showers to prepare me for the day but there was no way that was happening today. I hurried in and out, washing my body as quickly as possible and making sure I shaved. It's a good job I didn't need to wash my hair today because that would've taken way too much time. When I was out the shower and dry it was ten past ten. God, I had wasted fifteen minutes in there.

I ran to my room to get dressed. Then I was faced with another dilemma, what to wear? It was a beach party so I wanted to wear something summery and light but not too casual or revealing, I wanted to look nice for Paul. It was a hot day so I put my bikini on with a pair of denim shorts and a loose white top. Since it was now twenty past ten I knew I wouldn't have time to do too much to my hair so I quickly braided it to the side and applied some mascara to my lashes.

I heard the doorbell ring when I was searching around my room for my sandals. I heard someone move to answer it and my mum voice greeting Paul, just as I found my shoes. I shoved my feet into them and grabbed my bag before running down the stairs to see Paul.

"Ali" He breathed as he saw me appear in the door way. He pulled me into a hug whispering in my ear "You look beautiful."

"See you later mum." I told her trying to get out of the door before I could be embarrassed in front of Paul.

"Leah, you haven't eaten yet!" She scolded shoving me into the kitchen. "Come in Paul dear."

"Thanks, Mrs Jackson."

"Don't be silly call me Cheryl." She grinned at him. I couldn't help but notice her eyes stopped briefly on his defined muscles before she looked up to meet his face. My god, she was a married woman and over twice his age! I'm glad wasn't here, it was hardly a ego booster that your wife was checking out your daughters teenage boyfriend.

"Mum, we've got to go, I'll eat there." Oh my god she was not going baby me infront of him!

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" She sang as she looked through the cupboards, "What do you want?"

"It's not even morning anymore. Paul, doesn't want to watch me eat anyway." I whined.

Pauls face looked torn, I knew he wanted to make a good impression on my mother and was also worried about me skipping a meal but at the same time he seemed to want to please me. "It's fine you need to eat and we wont be eating till later anyway. I don't mind." Paul said taking a seat next to me.

"See." Mum told me pouring me a bowl of cereal. "You eat too Paul." She told him pouring his a bowl.

"Mum, I'm sure he's eaten." I told her though knowing Paul he was still hungry.

Just at that moment Dad entered. He took one look at Paul and didn't look impressed. Girls like me weren't usually with boys like Paul. He screamed 'rebel' from his large muscles to his posture. My dad wasn't particularly big or strong, he spent his free time studying literature rather than in a gym so it wasn't as though he could do anything to Paul. "Is this the boy?" He asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar on the other side of me to Paul.

"Yeah dad, this is Paul." I said. Paul held out his hand and dad took it reluctantly, dropping it after a quick shake.

"Nice to meet you Mr Jackson, I promise to take good care of your daughter."

"You'd better." He huffed taking a sip of the coffee mum had just placed in front of him. "Where are you going exactly?"

"To the beach, we're meeting our friends there." Paul said in a very polite voice that didn't match his bulging muscles.

"You dating my daughter?" He asked, seriously was this supposed to be intimidating because he was a lecturer at the university for gods fake, it didn't exactly scream tough guy.

Paul nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You got a job?" My dad was very smart and didn't tend to approve of people like Paul, I know he was trying to find a fault in him.

"Yes, I work with the tribe council to help protect La Push and I have a part time job in a diner in forks."

Dad huffed, how could he complain about that? Worked and helped out the community. "Got good grades in school?" He questioned further.

"Mostly B's but I'm getting tutoring for Math."

I finished up my breakfast as fast as possible. "We've got to go Dad, see you later." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun sweetie." He smiled at me, I went to grab my bad but I still heard my dad whisper to Paul that he'd better 'keep his hands to himself'.

When we got out the door I let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that, my parents can be a bit protective. I've never really had that many friends in the past."

"It's fine." He said taking my hand in his and leading me to his car "Your mums lovely and I know your dad cares about you a lot."

We arrived at the beach and a few people were already there. Jacob and Quil were making sand castles with two little girls. One of them seemed to be from one of the reservations whilst the other was paler. The native girl seemed to clung to Quil and I wondered if they were related. Kim and Jared also sat on a blanket together a bit away from them. Seth, Colin and Brady were all sat by some logs chatting. The others weren't here yet.

Paul grabbed a blanket from his car and we headed down to the beach. He lay the blanket out not far from where Kim and Jared sat and we sat down on it together.

"Hiya." I smiled at them and Kim grinned at me.

"Ali! Hey, I'm glad you came. Pauls been so excited he never shuts up about you, you know."

I blushed a little. I'm sure she was exaggerating but just the thought of him thinking about me so much made my insides tingle. Emily and Sam arrived then. Jared and Paul got up to help them move all the food down whilst I sat and talked to Kim. It was extremely hot so I stripped my top leaving my shorts on. Kim did the same, she was wearing a similar outfit to me. I felt self conscious with so much skin exposed but I was glad Kim was next to me.

After a little while Paul and Jared came bounding back over to us. I noticed they were both now only wearing a pair of shorts showing of their finely tuned chests. I couldn't help but stare at Paul a little before looking away. He plonked himself down beside me wrapping his scorching hot arm around my now bare waist. Kim got up and headed over to Jared leaving us alone.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Paul said matter of factly entwining our fingers. I noticed his eyes land on my chest for a few secconds before looking up to my face.

"You're not to bad yourself." I told him feeling myself blush.

"Have you met Claire and Nessie yet?" He asked.

"No, are those the girls with Quil and Jake?" I asked looking at the four of them who were now collecting shells.

"Yeah, come on then." He said pulling me up and leading me over to them.

As we approached the Jake noticed us, "Nessie, this is Ali." I told the paler girl. She touched his neck for a second and he nodded. It was a little odd but I shrugged it off.

"I'm Renesmee." She told me, She looked about eight or nine but sounded much older. She was pretty with long curls cascading down her back. "This is Claire," She told me gesturing to the native girl who looked a little younger.

"Wets pway in da wa-er" Claire grinned up at me.

Paul grinned "Yeah lets!" Before I had a chance to react Paul picked me up bridal style running towards the sea. When we were about up to his waist he stopped threatening to drop me.

"No!" I squealed, "I'm still wearing my shorts!" He lowered me a little so the tip of my braid skimmed the water. I squired in his arms "No! Paul, don't." I looked around and noticed a lot of the others were in the water now including new arrival Embry but none of them were paying attention to us.

"Three, two, one," Paul counted down before throwing me into the water.

I frowned at him splashing him with the water. The sea was actually quite warm today, which was nice. "Hey!" He complained, splashing me back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning in as though I was about to kiss him but instead pushed him backwards into the water. He immerged shaking his wet hair in my face. The others joined in then and it turned into a full blown water fight.

I was running up the beach trying to get away from Paul who was carrying a huge bucket of water. I heard Kim squeal behind me as Jared dunked her into the water. I kept on running but of course Paul was a lot taller than me so one his steps was two of mine. I was about half way up the beach when he caught me his arm wrapping around my waist so I couldn't escape. He held the bucket above my head menacingly. "Don't you dare." I warned but I was already soaked and wasn't really that bothered. I squeezed my eyes tight but instead of the water I felt the light pressure of Paul's lips on mine. I used this to my advantage and pushed the bucket away from me causing it's contents to spill over Paul.

"That's it!" He growled playfully. Before I knew it I was on the ground with my back pressed against the sand and Paul's body hovering over mine.

"Sorry." I said with a giggle.

Paul pressed his lips to mine and I was in heaven. I moved my hands to tangle wrap them around his neck and I felt his hands secure themselves on my waist. I moved one hand down to Pauls back pulling him closer to me. The kiss seemed to last forever but not long enough at the same time. Paul moved to lay down beside me just as Emily called to everyone that lunch was ready.

After we'd all eaten, it was surprising how much food those boys went through, Paul and I sat on our blanket soaking up the sun and letting the food settle.

"What time is it?" I asked Paul turning over so that I lay on my side facing him.

"three." Quil called walking past us. "I have to take Claire home now but I'll be back." He smiled.

"Bye." I called. I couldn't believe we'd been here so long. I reached into my bag and got out my bottle of sun cream to re-apply. The sun was still shining bright. After I had rubbed it onto my legs, arms and belly I offered the bottle to Paul.

"It's fine, I don't burn." He told me.

"Best be on the safe side." I said offering him it again.

"Naw, it's a wo- Quileute thing, I don't need it." He explained. "Here, let me put some on your back, you're awfully fair."

"Thanks." I say rolling over and handing him the bottle. Paul was extremely gentle with me and I could tell he was enjoying having an excuse to put his hands on my body not that I minded it, at all.

"Where's Leah today?" I asked.

Paul shrugged. "She doesn't do social events."

When the sun started to set we all moved to a circle of logs and the boys started up a fire. I sat next to Paul cuddled into his side. It was weird how it had gotten from being so hot earlier to so chilly now. I was glad to have Paul's big warm arm wrapped around my shoulder. I'd put my top back on and Paul had wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.

Some of the tribe elders met us then and they told all these amazing stories. Paul told me they were the tribe legends. They claimed that the land used to be full of vampires and that the Quileute men could morph into giant wolves to kill the vampires and protect the tribe, it was all quite noble really. I remember the story of the third wife who sacrificed herself to save others, it really was a beautiful story. The stories were so interesting it was a shame they were all just stories. Imagine that; Paul- a werewolf. Ha!

When the stories were all finished it was stating to get late, around half eight at night so Paul drove me home. I was starting to get sleepy even though it wasn't all that late. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Paul asked hopefully as we stood outside me door.

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning I have something great planned." He seemed excited.

"O-kay. Can you tell me what it is?" I asked curious now.

"Nope, it's a surprise."

I pouted. "Please tell me."

He smiled evily "Nope."

"Can you at last tell me how to dress?" I asked genuinley curious but also wanting clues.

"No, just wear something pretty as always."

I sighed. "Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	9. CHAPTER 9: ONE WEEK

**HIYA, SORRY IT'S TAKEN A WHILE TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO WRITE BUT TODAY IT JUST CAME TO ME! ENJOY! :)**

**CHAPTER NINE: ONE WEEK**

There was a knock at the door. It would be Paul at last. I'd been awake for hours anxious as to what the day might bring. I had spent the first portion of my morning deciding what to wear and the last two hours sat at the kitchen table just waiting. I opened the door and I felt all tension disappear from my body. Just the sight of Paul made me relax. He had a bunch of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other.

He thrust them towards me. "Happy one week anniversary!" He grinned at me. He was the sweetest guy in probably the entire world. I hadn't even noticed that today was a week and I was the girl.

I blushed. "Thank you," I say pulling him into a hug and making him grin uncontrollably.

"You look beautiful." Paul told me when we pulled away making my cheeks turn a bright red. "Come on." He took my small hand in his large one and led me to his car.

The whole drive he held my hand on the seat while he drove. When he pulled up I noticed we were at the woods. I had never been to this part before but as we got out of the car I saw that the Path had been lined with rose petals.

"Did you do this?" I asked him, slightly breath taken. He nodded.

We walked on the Petal path for a short while before the trees broken and we appeared in a clearing. It was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen with wild flowers of all colours growing everywhere. The most amazing part, though, was what must have been the about a hundred candles he had lit. (Not too close to the trees, obviously) In the centre of the meadow was a picnic blanket laid out with a basket full of food. My jaw dropped, this must have taken him hours to set up, even if he did have help from any of his friends.

All the food tasted amazing and Paul claimed that he had made it all himself, well with a little help from his mother. There was a lot of food and I found myself getting full quickly. When I couldn't eat another bite we sat and talked for what seemed like an age.

"Aliyah?" Paul asked after a moments of silence.

"Yeah?" I say looking up through my lashes at him.

"Look, I know it's only been a week, but I just want to tell you that it's been the best week of my life. You are the most amazing person in the world. Before you I was a blind man and now I can see. You're the most perfect person, I know you get insecure but I need you to know that there isn't a single thing I would ever want to change about you." He spoke softly.

I could feel tears brimming in my eyes and I knew at that moment that I was in love with Paul. I know it all seemed too good to be true. How could I be in love after only knowing the guy for a little over a week but I was. Because for that week I had spent every waking moment with him and he had showed me how perfect he was and when he spoke those words just then I knew he meant them. I loved Paul, now I wasn't stupid I wasn't going to blurt that out and ruin everything but now I knew it myself and that was enough for now.

I opened my mouth to say something but my throat closed us and the tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks. Paul rushed to pull me into his warm loving arms. "Please don't cry, Shh, I'm sorry, what's wrong? Don't cry baby, please." He babbled.

PAUL'S POV

It took everything to stop myself from blurting out the words 'I love you' when I spilled out my heart to her then. I didn't want to scare her away. I was on cloud nine, in this perfect abyss of happiness, just being in her presence.

Then my world was ripped apart when I saw the tears roll down her cheek. Maybe, I had taken it too far too quickly. She didn't understand imprinting. I moved, maybe a little too fast, to wrap her up in my arms resting her head against my chest. All I wanted was for her to be happy. She was so fragile. "Please don't cry" I hushed "Shh, I'm sorry, what's wrong? Don't cry baby, please" I begged.

She looked up at me her eyes a little red. "I'm fine, Paul. It's just no-one has ever said anything like that to me." That broke my heart, that no-one had ever told her how perfect she is, not even her parents or friends.

"It's true." I whispered in her ear "every word." And it was.

ALIYAH'S POV

"Every word."

I never met someone who treated me so well. Who saw the best in me and overlooked all my flaws. Who wanted to know me for me and not use me for a brain. Before Paul I was no-one. No-one invited me anywhere, or talked to me unless they wanted something or there was no-one else to talk to. Now, for the first time ever I finally feel as though I'm worth something.

It was perfect. The most perfect moment of my life. I lay with my head resting in Pauls lap whilst he gently fiddles with my hair as we watch the sun slowly begin to set. I wish I could somehow freeze time and be stuck in this moment forever, in Pauls perfect arms. It's the perfect scene like something from a romance novel or film. If our lives were a movie they would change nothing of this scene because it's already so perfect.

Then suddenly it's all ripped apart, all the calm, peace, and perfectness- gone. I not really sure what triggered it because it all happened so fast. One moment I'm laid on the forest floor my head in Pauls lap and the next thing I know Pauls shaking like mad, pulling me up off the ground and pushing me behind him.

"What's wrong, Paul?" I ask my voice shaking a little as I walk backwards slowly until my back is pressed up against the tree. Paul doesn't seem to hear my question, too distracted to register it, I guess. I sense there is some kind of danger, I don't know what it is just that Paul's trying to protect me from it.

A figure appears from what seems to be out of nowhere. One moment it's just me and Paul, I barely blink and then there is a man stood in the centre of the meadow just two or three meters from us. I say man, though I know he is not man. He looks like one but the blood red eyes tell me he is not. His skin is a pale white, he is tall and muscular, and his face is undeniably beautiful not something you'd expect of a beast. I don't know who this man is, why he's here all I know is to fear him.

My body tenses. I'm too scared to move, to speak, to breathe, even. In front of me Paul is shaking violently. I can not see his expression as he has his back to me, facing the monster but I can guess how scary he must look, even to this beast.

"Leave." Paul says through gritted teeth at the man.

"I only just got here, I am a little hungry, why don't you invite me to join your little picnic." The man says is a velvety voice, he takes a step towards us and something tells me he isn't talking about the picnic basket when he asks for food "You stink," he says to Paul "but she," He peers around Paul to look directly into my eyes making me hold my breath "smells delicious." The man releases me from his stare and I let out a breath. He takes another step towards me but Paul steps in his path.

"You won't touch her." Paul growls.

"I don't think you understand me. I'm a vampire, I get what I want."

Vampire.

Vampire? They don't exist, right? It's not even possible. Vampires are just stories and fairytales, like the legends we heard on the beach. It can't be that a real life vampire is stood before me. I must be hallucinating, going crazy.

"You don't get her." Paul growls at the- the vampire. "Now, leave before I kill you." Kill him? Paul thinks he can kill a vampire? He must be on some kind of crazy pills. We're going to die here. Oh my god, I'm going to die. Not even Paul can protect me from a vampire. He's just a human, like me.

The vampire laughs. "You? Kill me? Don't you know what a vampire is? We eat you. A few steroids isn't going to help you, though they have messed with your scent so I'll let you live. Unless you don't move, then I'll kill you in a heartbeat."

Paul growls. "I'm not on steroids. I'm just not as human as you think."

What? Paul isn't a vampire. I know that for sure, the two of them are clearly not the same. The vampire is a ghostly pale whilst Paul had coppery skin. And then there's the eyes, Paul definitely didn't possess those freaky blood red eyes.

The vampire takes another step forward so that he only a foot away from Paul.

"Aliyah?" Paul spoke to me in as soft a voice as he could manage whilst being so angry.

"Yeah?" I breath it's barely a whisper but he seems to hear.

"Don't be scared. I need to protect you, I love you Aliyah and I'll never let anything hurt you, I promise."

Then the next thing I know Paul in jumping towards the vampire. In the air changing into a gigantic wolf. I start to hyperventilate. Three very major things just happened. One; Paul turned into a wolf, Two; to protect me from a vampire and Three; He said he loved me. This can't be real, we live in the real world not the fairytale word, what's next is a dragon going to appear?

The wolf bit into the vampire and there was a terrible screechy sound as the teeth of the wolf dug into whatever weird flesh the vampire had. For the first time since appearing in the clearing the vampire faltered a little and looked genuinely scared of the wolf. The wolf spat out what appeared to be part of the vampires shoulder. The vampire hits the wolf, who I now recognise to be the won who I see from my bedroom window, causing the wolf to let out a yelp before diving at the vampire knocking him to the ground.

Howls erupt in the forest and suddenly six more gigantic wolves join us in the clearing. I cower back into the tree squeezing my eyes shut and trying to calm my heavy breaths as I hear the vampire being ripped to shreds.

I open my eyes to see all the wolves surrounding the vampire ripping at it. A chunk of it comes flying towards me. I look down and let out a strangled noise of some kind. It's the vampires hand. It starts to move towards me.

Then everything goes black.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, WITH SUGAR AND BERRIES REVIEW. IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. BIT OF A CLIFFHANGER, I KNOW BUT I WILL HOPEFULLY UPDATE AGAIN TODAY, SINCE I'VE GOT NOTHING TO DO BUT WRITE.**


	10. CHAPTER 10: NOT A DREAM

CHAPTER TEN: NOT A DREAM I open my eyes to find myself in a room I don't recognise. It's not my house. I think back to the last thing I remember and images of gigantic wolves and a vampire flash into my mind- that must have been a dream. The last thing I remember that seems even slightly plausible is being in the forest with Paul, I smile at the memory. I jump out of the bed and head out of the room. As I get to the hall I notice I am in Emily and Sams house. I wonder how I ended up here or what it was that caused me to pass out. I head downstairs and find Emily in the kitchen cooking as usual. "Emily?" I say cautiously not wanting her to jump and burn herself. My voice comes out a dry and broken. "Ali," Emily smiles at me sweetly. "Sit down. Here, have a drink of this" she said handing me a glass of water. "Thanks." I croak "what happened?" I ask taking a big gulp of the water. Emily hesitates. "I think you should let Paul tell you. He might get mad if he finds out I told you" well that's a bit mysterious. "Where is he?" I ask looking around. I see some of the other boys in the lounge but Paul seems to be absent. "He's gone to cool off, he was a bit upset about what happened and you were out for a while he's been too worried about you to function, but he'll be back soon to check up on you. Can't stay away long that boy. You hungry?" She changes the subject. "I'm just so confused, why am I here? What happened? Why was I unconscious in the first place?" I'm getting a bit hysteric now. "Nothing makes sense, I just want to go home!" I say before I burst out in tears. I don't know why I'm crying, I don't understand anything of what's happening! "It's okay, don't cry." Emily comforts coming to sit beside me at the kitchen table and wrapping her arm around my shoulders "it was the same for all of us, it's a big shock but it'll make sense soon and after a while it will even start to feel normal." "What will? What's the same?" I blubber getting more and more confused. "I just want to go home my parents will be worried sick as to where I am as it is." I sob wiping my eyes only for them to be immediately refilled with water. "We need to have a long talk to explain this all to you so we rung your parents when you first passed out and they think your sleeping at Kim's. don't worry we're not kidnapping you, Kim's staying over too." "Okay" I nod with another sob. "I just need some answers." I hear the door swing open and smack against the wall then someone storm through the lounge and into the kitchen. I look up to see Paul. His tense form immediately relaxes as he sees me sitting there. I look up and when he seems my red eyes and tear stained cheeks he rushes to my side. "It's okay Ali. Please don't cry." He pulls me into his arms and glare at Emily. "You didn't already tell her did you?" "No, nothing but she can stay the night. I'll leave you two too it. " Emily says heading into the other room. "Oh Aliyah. I'm so glad your okay!" Paul exclaims hugging me hard. I wipe my eyes in the sleeve of my cardigan. "Please just tell me what happened. I'm losing my mind." "What do you remember?" He asks. "I don't know. We were in the woods... And you'd made this awesome picnic and the last thing I remember is you and me watching the sunset. After that all I can remember is a weird dream I had where you turned into a wolf." I give a shaky laugh. "Tell me about the dream, I won't laugh-promise." He asks and his face looks so serious I nod and agree. "It's all a bit weird but I can remember it quite clearly. A vampire appears in the clearing, like vampires even exist! Then you start yelling at him trying to protect me then you morph into a gigantic horse sized wolf and start to fight with it. Next thing I know the clearing is full wolves." I look up and the look on his face makes me think he knew what I was going to say. "He puts his hand in mine. "Ali, it wasn't a dream." "What that's impossible! That's not real, what are you talking about. Vampires and werewolves don't exist." I sound a bit hysterical. "Do you remember that night on the beach when you got told the legends, they're true. I know it's hard to believe but I won't lie to you." Paul's voice is soft and gentle. "Are you trying to tell me you can turn into a wolf?" He nods. "I don't believe you, prove it!" "What?" "Prove it." "Won't it scare you?" He seems torn. "It wont happen." I'm sure of that. "Fine come with me." He takes my hand and leads me outside. He pulls off his shirt and take his shoes off then pulls off his shorts with his back to me. He's not wearing underwear. "PAUL! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I scream, covering my eyes. I hear laughter from within the house. "When I phase my clothes get ripped to pieces." He explains. It does make sense, if anything about werewolves can make sense. "Open your eyes, look at my face and watching." I own my eyes focusing intently on just his face and watch as his body begins to shake before he transforms into a giant wolf. "Wow." I gasp as the silver-Grey wolf I've grown to love appears in front of me. "Is this real? Paul can you hear me?" I ask the wolf. It nods its big head. I take a caution step forwards and the wolf lies down in a submissive manor probably Paul's way of telling me not to be scared. I can't believe this is real! I tentatively reach out a hand and touch the thick soft hair in between the wolves eyes. He seems to like it and leans into my hand. I stroke his head again more confidently and sit down beside him. I lean my head against his side. "This can't be happening." I sigh. I go back inside so Paul can phase back and when he comes back inside he explains to me all about werewolves and vampires and the tribe legends. He tells me about the wars he's thought in both evolved around one girl who seems to be a danger magnet called Bella. Apparently she fell in love with a vampire, well I can empathise that I think I've fallen in love with a werewolf. I don't care what he is he's still the same Paul. It's been a lot to take in sure but I believe him and I understand. "Anything else I need to know?" I ask. "I heal really fast now, watch" he takes a knife off the kitchen side and slices it into his wrist. "Paul! Stop!" I screech but as I look back to his arm I see its already stopped bleeding and you can actually see the skin healing back together. "I still feel the pain of it though," he moans "but it doesn't last long" "That's amazing" I marvel. "There's just one more thing I need to tell you about... Imprinting **please review**


	11. Chapter 11: IMPRINTING

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Since its summer soon I have a lot of end of year exams. I know this chapter is very short but the next chapter will be longer I promise and hopefully sooner too! **

PAUL

I take a deep breath. How am I going to tell her about imprinting without her freaking out? I know some of the other imprints freaked out when they found out about the bond thinking we didn't really love them and that we were forced to - but that isn't the case. I have to explain it just right.

"Imprinting is what happens to a wolf when they find their soulmate. The moment we look into their eyes gravity shifts and the only thing holding that wolf to the earth is their imprint. It's the strongest bond. When a wolf imprints it isn't forced to love the girl but he will because after all she is his soulmate, perfect march, other half." I explain as carefully as I can.

Aliyah nods. "That all sounds so romantic. Who's already imprinted." She smiles sweetly dreaming of having someone imprint on her, I guess. I wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Sam on Emily, jarred on Kim, Jake on Nessie, Quil on Claire... Me on you." I freeze watching her response carefully.

"Me? You imprinted on me?" She asked looking shocked.

I nod slowly. I really don't want to scare her. I don't want to rush her into anything and I also don't want her to think this whole time out love hasn't been real.

"When we were in the woods just before you changed" she began

"Phased." I corrected "when we turn we call it phasing"

She nodded "just before you phased, you told me you loved me." She stopped taking a deep breath and looking down "did you really mean that?"

I took her hand and mine and with my other hand held her face so she had to look at me. "Aliyah, from the moment I set eyes on you I knew that you would be the girl who I'd marry. You're the most amazing beautiful creature on the planet and if I promise to stand by your side as long as you let me. I love you, of course I love you, I will continue to love you for the rest of my life." I brushed my thumb along her cheek "I promise"

Aliyah rested her head on my shoulder and it was quiet for a few minutes. I was worried about how she was taking it all but the fact she still fell comfortable enough to be in contact with me eased the anxiety a little.

"I love you too." She breathed in barely a whisper after a long silence.

I think my heart may have just exploded with joy. She loved me! My imprint loved me! Aliyah who was way to good for me actually loved me! I'm going to spend my entire life proving to her just how much I love her. Without realising what I was doing I picked Ali up and span her around. She giggled, which was like music to my ears making me smile even wider.

I sit back down pulling her onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. She turns her head to face me and I can feel her heart racing. "Forever?" She asks.

"Forever" I assure her.

Aliyah's POV

the best moment of my life was when I found out about imprinting. I finally have someone who loves me for me. I've found the person I was meant to be with. Paul is my soulmate and I know he's going to love me unconditionally for the rest of my life as I will him. He's way too good for me but if he wants me I won't complain. Paul and I are almost total opposites but I like that because it means that he's everything I'm not so as a unit we have everything. We need nothing more. It's true what they say opposites do attract.

Please Review :)


	12. CHAPTER 12: LATER

CHAPTER TWELVE: LATER

*A YEAR AND A HALF LATER*

I head out of class and towards Pauls car since it's the end of the day. Jared is already by Pauls car.

"Hey," I smile as I approach.

"Hi" He replies never taking his eyes off the school doors where Kim should be arriving through soon. He's so love stricken he's barely able to function in her absence. I don't know what Paul is like though I've heard stories of him getting a bit temperamental when I went away for a weekend to visit some friends back home. When I say temperamental I mean the extremely on edge. For example, he broke seventeen plates, four lamps, one door, three glasses, seven trees, six noses, forty-three pairs of shorts were ripped to shreds, and there was a total of eight-six Paul fist-sized holes in the wall, or so I've been told.

Everything is pretty perfect in my life. I've been dating Paul for over a year now and our relationship is going great though we haven't done _it _yet. It's not that I don't want to I just don't feel ready yet and Pauls happy to wait for me, he says he wants me to be ready. We graduate school in a just three weeks and I'm super nervous.

I'm pulled out of my thought by Paul approaching and pulling me into a hug. "I love you" He whispers in my ear making me giggle.

"I love you too." I really did. Paul had made me so much of a better person. I've built my confidence back and come out of my shell more since he came into my life. Paul is my rock. I know he's always going to be there no matter what happens, which is good because I don't know what I'd do without him.

Kim arrives a few moments later making Jared grin from ear to ear and he can't help himself from displaying public signs of affection by shoving kissing her for a total of six minutes and forty-two seconds (Paul counted). When they are finally finished we all hop into the car and Paul starts to drive along the road away from school.

Paul drops Jared off at Emily's as he has patrol. Then Paul drives me and Kim up to port angles so we can buy our prom dresses. Him and Jared wouldn't allow us to go all the way to seattle by without them to escort us around incase of bloodsuckers but they can cope with us going to port angles on our own if Paul drops us and picks us back up.

"Ring me when you want me to come and get you." Paul tells me kissing me passionately, making Kim gag, before driving off. I know he wont actually go home just wait around in Port Angles in case something happens and he needs to save the day. He's so protective it's unreal but I don't mind too much as it shows he cares. I just say good luck to our children.

"Where to first?" Kim asks looking at the line of shops with a big smile on her face as usual.

"In here, I guess." I say leading her into a dress shop with Prom-type dresses in the window. "So, is Jared wearing a tux?" I ask chuckling a little, it's hard to imagine our boys who wear practically nothing 90% of the time in a tuxedo although I can imagine Paul would look yummy...

"Not that he knows off, yet." Kim says with a cheeky grin. "Paul?"

"We'll see. I'm not sure they make them wolf-size. I might let him get away with just a shirt and tie."

"Hmm" Kim thinks "Seems more Paul; he has got that bad boy thing going on, hasn't he." I smile at her and nod she's totally right. "Do you like this one?" Kim asks pointing to a sparkly dress.

"Grab a few and we'll try them on." I say examining a rail of dresses. We wanted to come by ourselves so we could surprise the boys on the night of prom.

We we're in the shop for four hours before we decided on a dress each. In the end we both ended up getting similar dresses both floor-length with a princess-style skirt except Kim's was a dark purple with spaghetti straps and flowers embroidered on the bodice, where as mine was a blue (since that's Pauls favourite colour on me) strapless and had a swirly pattern on the bodice.

"It's a good job it's late night shopping night because we still need shoes and accessories!" Kim explained grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the shop and into a show shop across the road.

Once we'd spent another hour shoe shopping and looking at jewellery too. I rung Paul to say we were ready to come home now. Just as I expected he said he's be where he dropped us off in ten minutes meaning he must be close and didn't actually leave port angles.

"Did you girls get everything you need?" Paul asks as we arrive back at the car park to find Paul already waiting.

"Yup." I say hugging him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Have you eaten?" He asks his protectiveness kicking in as he loads our stuff into the boot of the car. I make sure he doesn't peek into any of the bags.

"No, would you like to take your two favourite girls to dinner?" I say grinning at him knowing he a) wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to give me something and b) would kick off if I told him I wasn't hungry. He thinks I don't eat enough but I try to explain to him I eat an average amount he just eats about ten times his GDA's.

"Why yes, where would you ladies like to dine?" Paul asks in a mock upper-class English accent.

I turn to Kim letting her decide, "I don't mind. The Italian place across the street is good." She suggests.

"Perfect." I say entwining my hand with Pauls as we head over to the restaurant.

Once we're fed up enough for Pauls liking he drives us both home in record time. It should be a half hour drive but the boys all do it in ten minutes. You'd think I'd be scared driving with him going that fast but I know his reflexes are awesome and if there was even the slightest chance of an accident with me in the car he'd probably dive over in to shield me with his own body.

Paul drops Kim off at her house first; helping her carry her shopping into the house like the perfect gentleman he is, before driving me back to my house.

"I have patrol now but I'll see you after, okay?" Paul tells me on the doorstep to my house.

"Okay, love you." I smile at him before opening the door and heading inside.

"Love you more" He calls as he heads into the forest just down the road from where I live.

I enter the house and see my mum sat in the lounge all by herself, watching some soap operas. " Where's dad?" I ask.

"He's working late at the university tonight, honey." She sees my shopping bags and her face lights us. "lets see this dress then."

I try on the dress for her and give a twirl. "You look amazing. Paul is a very lucky boy, you know." She smiles at me. My parents get along with Paul now. Mum even more so, she can see how much good he's done me.

We sit up and watch some TV together before I head up to bed. I shower and change into a pair of comfy PJ's. It's about an hour later when I'm just starting to fall asleep that I head Paul climb in my window and his warm arms envelope me. It's become a sort of routine that Paul stays with me at night ties now, it's comforting to know he's there.

**PLEASE REVIEW. :) **


	13. CHAPTER 13: PROM

**2nd chapter of the night, woop woop! **

CHAPTER 13: PROM

You look so pretty." I told Kim as we got ready for prom together.

"Aw, thanks. You too, stunning. How long have we got until the boys get here?"

"Um..." I check the clock "Twenty minutes."

"Okay. I'm almost ready anyway." She grinned at me. "I'm so excited. Here, can you put this on for me?" she asked gesturing to her necklace.

"Sure." I nodded.

The doorbell rung and we both looked at each other excitedly. I heard mum move to answer the door as we headed out of my bedroom and downstairs. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw two very handsome Quileute men waiting at the bottom for us. Paul was all dressed up- he even wore a tie! His crisp white shirt contrasted against his tan skin making him look amazing. I saw his face light up and his jaw drop a little, his eyes fixated on me. I smiled at him and made my way down the stairs, Kim following closely behind me. As soon as I reached the bottom to the stairs Paul took my hand in his and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You look absolutely stunning. I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life." He told me

I smiled up at him. "You don't look too bad yourself. In fact, you look very handsome in the tie." I told him.

Mum snapped some pictures. Kim and Jared, Paul and me, Me and Kim, Jared and Paul then all of us together. Then Paul took one of me and Mum. Dad wasn't here to see me in my prom dress. He was working late and insisted there was no way to get out of it, but I knew there was, he just didn't want to try hard enough. I'd explained this to Paul a few days ago and he got mad so I didn't mention anything today. Dad has been working an awful lot lately, late shifts, weekends, early mornings, I don't know what's up with him.

La Push high was a very small high school and consisted of around 600 student's total. So there were only around 150 seniors. The school was quite exclusive you had to live on the rez to get into it and even then quite a lot of kids went to the high school in forks. It was hard for me to get into the school, being English and not Quileute. Anyway, because of the small number of seniors the dance was just held at the school since no bigger placer was needed.

"Do you want a drink?" Paul asked me.

"Sure, thanks."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He dissapeared into the crowd. I stood and took in the view. Since the weather was good they'd held the prom half outside covering the tree's with fairy lights and playing slow music then inside they were playing slightly more pop-type music and had disco-type lights.

Some one tapped my shoulder and spun me around so I was facing Quil. "Hi." I grinned at him.

"Hi. Where's lover-boy?"

"Oh, Jared over with Kim. I think they went inside." I told him with a serious expression.

He sighed "C'mon, you know I meant Paul."

"Oh, you mean, sexy-in-a-tie-boy?" Quil burst out laughing" He went to get drinks." I said with a smile, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well would you like to dance, Miss?" He asked bowing a little and kissing my palm.

"Sure, kind sir." I joke with him heading over to dance.

A few moments later I heard a slight growl and looked up to see Paul behind Quil glaring at Quil's hand which was on my waist.

"Oh, hey Mr Sexy-in-a-tie." Quil said looking up at Paul with a smirk and causing me to blush.

"Can I have my girlfriend back now?" Paul asked, or more like demanded before pushing Quil's arms off of me and replacing them with his own.

"Bye Quil." I waved laughing at Pauls protectiveness. I mean Quil was imprinted; he wouldn't look at another girl no matter how old Claire was right now.

"Here." Paul handed me a plastic cup of lemonade.

"Thanks." I said taking a sip.

"So? You think this tie is sexy, huh?"

I laughed "No, Quil's the one who said that."

Paul kissed the tip of my nose "Honey, I think you've forgotten my werewolf hearing. I could hear you from across the room"

"It's pretty noisy. You would have been _purposely _listening to my conversation for that to be true."

Paul shrugged. "I'm not ashamed."

I tutted at him. "Fine, I think you look extremely sexy in that tie..." I trailed off suggestively fiddling with the tie around Pauls neck.

I handed Paul the rest of the drink for to finish. He downed it and then we dance together. I felt as though I danced the entire night and by the end of it my feet were sore and I'm pretty sure I'd have blisters in the morning. I was also quite tired by the end of the night so when we walked up to my house Paul was taking most of my weight as I leaned into his side.

"Mum? Dad?" I called as I walked into the house.

"In here sweetie. Your dad's still at work." She smiled at me but her eyes looked sad, no wonder she hasn't seen her husband properly in weeks.

"It's probably just hectic at the Uni because it's the end of semester. He'll be home more in the summer." I assured her.

"Of course, he will. Now go up to bed you look knackered." She told me getting up and heading up to bed herself.

I headed into my bedroom and Paul was already there. I grinned at him. I took of my make up and then walked over to him. "Can you unzip this dress please." I asked standing infront of him.

His strong hands opened the zip with ease and I pulled off the dress, leaving my underwear on and putting the shirt that Paul had just worn to prom on. Since he had been wearing it all night it smelt just like him. I snuggled up next to him on the bed and drifted off to sleep quickly.

_I was walking and walking for what seemed to be an endless amount of time around the university in seattle. I was looking for my dad but I couldn't find him anywhere and now I was trapped in endless corridors with no door and no way out. Eventually I turned down a long corridor with a door at the end of it. I ran to the door and opened it. Inside stood a woman, all I could see was her back as she faced away from me, she had long blonde hair that came down to her waist. I don't know why but something about her seemed off so I turned back and ran and ran as fast as I could in the other direction until the the building started to shake... _

I woke to Paul gently shaking me. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare?" He looked so worried.

"I'm okay." I told him resting my cheek on my chest. "It was just a dream."

**sorry it's short. Please review. **


	14. CHAPTER 14: GRADUATION

**Okay so I totally wanted to write loads this month but I haven't been able to due to a family crisis. I won't bore you with the details but I've ended up spending most of my month in the hospital. Anywho, to make up for it I give you your third chapter of the night! **

CHAPTER 14: GRADUATION

I woke up with dim light filtering through the gaps in the curtains. I'm pretty sure that it's still pretty early in the morning but I can't sleep anymore. Today is the day we graduate and I don't think I've ever seem so nervous in my life. I turn my head slightly to glance at the clock. It's 4.02 AM. I sigh and bury myself into Paul's chest and I feel his arms tighten around me in his sleep. I find it hard to be anxious in Pauls presence so I soon relax but I can't seem to fall back asleep. When it gets to 5.30 AM I wriggle out of Pauls arms careful not to wake him and place a kiss on his forehead before heading into the shower.

I spend longer in the shower taking extra care to make sure I look, okay today, since its inevitable photos will be taken. When I've scrubbed, shaved and plucked myself to satisfaction I head back into my bedroom putting clean underwear on and putting one of Paul's t-shirts and a pair of shorts on, on top. I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to wear today!

I need to blow dry my hair and it's almost 7 AM anyway so I decide it's time to wake up Paul. I sit so I'm on top of him straddling him and I gently trail kisses all over him. Kissing along his chest and making my way up his neck. His eyes fluttered open and I moved my lips to his face, kissing him on the lips. "morning" I whisper before kissing him again.

"_good _morning." He corrects me before flipping up over so he's hovering over me. He presses his lips to mine once more before sitting up pulling me with him and pulling me onto his lap. "How are you feeling?" He asks cradling me in his arms.

"I'm nervous and excited all at the same time." I told him and he grinned at me.

"You have nothing to be worried about, baby." He told me kissing the tip of my nose.

"What if I trip on the way up or if-" I'm cut up by Pauls lips on mine.

"Nothing is going to happen." Paul told me looking into my eyes. "Beside, since your blessed with having the only 'J' surname in our class and there are no 'K's' you're right in front of me when we go up and I wont let you fall."

"promise?" I ask softly holding out y pinkie finger.

"Promise." He told me linking our fingers together.

"Okay, you gotta go my parents will be up soon." I told him pouting a little. `

Paul kissed the corner of my mouth, making me smile before jumping up. "I'll see you there, okay."

"Okay." I said as he stood up on my window sill. "I love you."

"Love you too." with that he was gone. Landing in my back garden and running home through the forests.

I pulled out my hair dryer and dried my hair before putting it into a French braid. Just as I was trying the end of my braid I heard my parents getting up. A few minutes later I heard mum calling me and telling me that breakfast was ready. She'd make pancakes- my favourite. I couldn't help but think about how much Paul liked pancakes too.

"Ali! Come on, eat up!" Mum hurried me. "We have to leave in an hour!"

I almost chocked on my breakfast. "An hour!" I glanced at the clock, she was right. It was 8AM now. We had to be at the school for half past nine so we'd have to leave at nine! I jumped up leaving the rest of my breakfast and running up the stairs. I still had no idea what to where! I put on my make up and glanced at the clock again; 45 minutes to go. I tried on three dresses before picking a simple white summer dress and a pair of cute grey ballet pumps. It's five to nine, I had done it just in time. I frantically grabbed my graduation cap and gown. Luckily the school had chosen a blue colour so it wasn't too hideous.

Mum was waiting at the door but-"Where's dad?" I asked frantically.

"Just getting dressed. He came home late again last night and fell back asleep when I was making breakfast" Mum said calmly.

"DAD! HURRY UP!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Don't yell Aliyah, for goodness sake. I'm coming."

"We had to leave five minutes ago. I can't be late for graduation, I just can't!" I started to panic.

Another five minutes passed. "Graduation starts in twenty minutes!" I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Just go, then. I'll meet you there!" Dad huffed. I was so mad at dad, he'd already missed prom and now he was going to miss my graduation too.

Mum ushered me into the car and sped off towards school. I tried my hardest to stop tears from spilling out. I can't believe he'd let me down like this again. Even if he bothered to turn up at all he'd be too late, and miss most of it.

Luckily we arrived at school just in time. I was quickly ushered away from mum to where all the students were stood. I took my place next to Paul in the line. "What's wrong?" He asked me seeing the look on my face.

"My dad." I told Paul and it seemed to explain it all. He pulled me into his chest and leant his chin on the top of his head. "He says he'll be here soon though." I said hanging onto that last thread of hope.

Before we had a chance to talk more we got ushered inside. The ceremony went fairly quickly and before I knew it my name was getting called. I stood up and made my way to the stand shaking hands with the head and accepting my gradation scroll. I glaced up at the parents and saw my mum sat in the second row snapping a photo and grinning but the seat next to her was still empty. My heart fell. I muttered a thank you to the head and hurried back to my place.

"He's not here." I hissed as Paul returned to my side after accepting his scroll.

"I'm sorry." He whispered grabbing my hand. I spent the rest of the ceremony trying not to cry.

When it was over we all threw up our caps and went to take photos. My mum found up quickly, still alone, and snapped a picture of me and Paul then Paul took one of me and my mum. After we went to see Billy then Sam and Emily who were glowing, the pack were like their children in a ways. Emily made us all have a picture together; Quil, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Kim, Paul, and myself. Once we'd seen everyone I snuck out round the back of the building to be alone. Paul followed me and wrapped his arms around me wiping my tears. I tried not to cry because he really wasn't worth it anymore and I could feel Paul starting to shake with anger at my dad.

After about half an hour I had gotten myself collected and we headed over to Emily's place where they were having a kind of graduation party. For the rest of the day I managed to forget about my dad and have fun, though I can't bring my self to leave Paul's warm, comforting arms for so much as a second, which seems to suit us both.

"I think I'm going to get a summer job." I told Paul.

He frowned "why? Because if it's money I can give you some. I mean we don't get much off patrolling but the elders do pay us some and I make a percentage depending on what work we get for my job at Jacobs garage."

"No, it's not money, not that I could take your money anyway. I just wanted something to occupy me when you're off patrolling. The library had a sign saying they needed help the other day so I think I'll try there."

"Okay, as long as you're doing a job you enjoy."

"I will be promise." I grinned as he kissed my cheek.

Embry fake gagged as Paul and I fed each other pizza. "Stop it's gross." He complained. I just laughed and without taking my eyes away from Pauls grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved it into Embrys face, making sure to miss his mouth. He left us alone after that.

"I love you." Paul whispered.

"I love you too." I grinned as he popped more pizza into my mouth.

"What time do you have to be home?" Paul asked me as we finished off the last slice of pizza.

"Whenever. I told my mum not to wait up. Besides I don't want to go home and face dad, I'm still super mad at him."

"IMPRINT SLEEPOVER!" Kim squealed from next to us.

Paul looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow but I nodded. "Sure, if that's okay with Emily." We had 'imprint' type things all the time. Me, Kim, Emily and Nessie. We didn't tend to invite Claire because she was only little and despite Nessie being older she looked about sixteen now and was way smarter that all of us put together.

"Sure is." Emily called, listening in on our conversation after hearing Kim's squeal.

"You in, Nessie?" I called, knowing she'd here me from her spot across the garden next to Jacob.

She nodded and grinned. Normally I didn't like the vampires, even the Cullens scared me after the encounter I had had in the woods with one when I first found out about the wolves, but I liked Nessie.

"You patrol tonight anyway, right?" I asked Paul.

"yup," he sighed "11 to 4."

"You'll survive." Kim told him "besides you'll be with Jared so you can mope together about how much you miss us."

Most of the wolves headed about around eight. I had text my mum to let her know I'd be staying at Emily's and she'd said that would be fine. I didn't bother to go home since all I really needed was a toothbrush and Emily said she had spare. By eight thirty it was just Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Jake, Nessie, Paul and I left at the Uley household.

Jacob and Sam were in the kitchen discussing alpha stuff and the rest of us were sat in the lounge. Emily gathered up a whole load of blanket and quilts and put the on the floor in the lounge so we could sit there and watch a movie. Meanwhile Kim, Nessie and I picked out a movie. We had narrowed it down to two super girly chick-flicks.

"Which do you think?" I asked Emily holding them up.

Paul groaned seeing the two choices "Really? You guys actually enjoy that?" He asked, Jared nodding in agreement.

I just ignored him and looked at Emily. "Both." She said. We nodded and Kim popped one into the DVD player setting it up.

"Right, boys. Out!" Emily instructed ushering Paul and Jared out of the room. They both groaned but got up reluctantly.

"Wait, Paul." I called as they got to the door.

"Yeah, Ali?" He asked turning to face us.

"Can I have your shirt?" He looked confused "To sleep in" I clarified. "I didn't bring any PJ's."

"Not my clothes aren't all you sleep in anyway." He teased taking his shirt off and handing it to me.

"Oh, your right, Aliyah. I didn't of pyjamas! I'll need your shirt too." She told Jared.

Jared laughed. "How about you Nessie? Do you need a shirt?"

She thought about it for a moment "JAKE!"

Once the boys left, Sam and Jacob too, we got changed into our night clothes and settled down to watch the film. Though we already all knew we'd gossip through the most of it.

"So do you always sleep in their shirts?" Emily asked being the only one in proper Pyjamas.

"Mostly," I told her "I like the smell. Especially for nights he's not there."

"If not I'm normally naked." Kim stated making us burst out laughing and causing Emily to blush.

"He's hot." Kim pointed to a guy in the film.

"Not as hot as Paul." I told her.

"I know, Jared is like the hottest guy on the planet but still he's okay."

"On the planet. Please! Paul is way hotter than Jared."

"is not."

"is too."

"Doesn't matter." Nessie chipped in "Jake beats them both."

**pretty pretty please review :)**


End file.
